I am, in the end, what you made me
by ClarkeGriffinIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: Clarissa Adele Fray meets the Lightwoods at the Alicante University of Arts. A certain golden haired boy ends up sharing a room with her ex-boyfriend. Things progress from there. Slow burn - Modern AU - Confident!Clary - Clace - Malec - Clary lives with three boys - Trigger Warnings - Rating may change - OOC - WIP
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first try for The Mortal Instruments Series and I'm so friggin excited. Please let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: All those wonderful characters belong to Cassandra Clare. Except Tristan but I don't know yet if he's going to be important.**

* * *

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Clary**

"Simon, we have to go." I yell for my best friend to hurry up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming, Fray. No need to yell at me." he shouts back from his room and I roll my eyes, knowing it'll be at least five more minutes before he'll be joining us

"C'mon, Lewis," my brother shouts. "Even Magnus is ready to go."

"Shut up, Jon," comes the response and I laugh.

There is a murmur coming from my left side that sounds suspiciously like, "no sense for fashion and still needs an hour to decide what to wear, damn those straight boys."

Looking at my other best friend I cannot help but laugh. It really is ridiculous. Every time we're going somewhere, Simon is the last one to get ready, though he is the first to disappear in his room, right after Magnus of course. But other than Simon, Magnus is always ready on point. On the days he gets ready before me, he helps me with my make-up but that's only when we are going out to celebrate something or go to a party or whatever.

Magnus is amazing when it comes to make-up and hair. You only have to look at the eyeliner framing his catlike eyes to know that. His hair is mostly styled in spikes but they have to be perfect and that needs time. I honestly I have no clue how he manages it that his hair stays up because it is quite long when it's straight. He looks really good. Currently he has a blue streak in his otherwise black mane.

He also has the best taste in fashion. He uses a little too much glitter for my taste but that's okay, it's not like he gives a shit about what someone thinks of him.

People often suspect Magnus Bane is gay but he isn't. He shocked probably everyone when he started dating this girl at the beginning of our first year at the Alicante University of Arts. She's gorgeous. Tall, slim, waist long blonde hair that's more silver than blonde and unfortunately a total bitch. I think when Magnus dumped her after eight months it was the happiest day of my life.

How I hated the bitch. Seeing her again this year, isn't something I'm looking forward to. Hopefully we won't end up in the same courses.

I hear a relived sigh, coming from my brother when Simon finally emerges from his room. I grin at my best friend and roll my eyes when I see his outfit. Simon is lanky with brown hair and dark brown eyes behind big nerd glasses. He is honestly a total geek. He sometimes even calls himself a geek but he's my geek. Today he wears his everyday dark blue jeans and a grey shirt with the words _made in Brooklyn_ on it.

People always look strange at him whenever he wears that shirt but he doesn't care. They just don't get it. We may be living in London but Simon had spent the first 4 years of his childhood in New York. He was a Brooklyn boy through and through. After the divorce his mom, his sister and he moved to England. We became neighbours and best friends.

There was this time a couple years ago, back in secondary school, when Simon developed a crush on me. We had shared our first kiss when we were fourteen and he spent a few months mooning over me when I let him down but recovered quickly when he met Maia. Thanks to her, I had my best friend back. Which was good because things were becoming awkward but he'd always been like a brother to me so...

Maia and Simon dated for a couple years but broke up at the end of our 12th year and Maia's 11th year.

Magnus huffs when he sees Simon and asks, "Seriously? That did take you so long?"

"Guys please, not again." Jon groans, running a hand over his face in frustration.

I laugh.

Ever girl dreams about having a big brother. I have three. But Jon is my only biological brother. He's my everything. I honestly have no idea what I'd do without him. I don't think there's a person I'm closer with than Jonathan. He was the one that got me through our childhood alive. He is my rock and I am his. We both had to grew up pretty fast but Jon always made sure that I had some kind of a normal childhood while he gave up his own. He made me spent my time at the Lewis' so I didn't have to be home. He hung out with me and Simon and sometimes Rebecca, Simon's sister, joined us. When he was 12, he met Sebastian, which changed everything. Sebastian gave Jon the strength he needed to get through everything without destroying himself in the process. He spent less and less time at the Lewis' but he and Sebastian always took care of me. One year later, we met Magnus and immediately adopted him in our little family that we had built for ourselves.

Since then it has always been the five of us until the day, Sebastian destroyed my entire world for a while. Somehow Jon has forgiven him. We all have, kind of. But Magnus, Simon and I still held our distance from him. But I was glad that Jon didn't have to lose his best friend and brother.

The usual bickering begins as soon as we leave. Jon, Simon and I fighting about who's driving, as always. And in the end it's Magnus who's in the driver's seat, also as always.

The campus is crowded with newly arrived students. It's a mess and we separate. Jon on his way to Sebastian's dorm, Simon looking for Jordan and Magnus and I searching for Maia.

"Clary!" I hear my name and turn around. Suddenly I'm wrapped up in a hug by a dark skinned girl in navy shorts and a gamer shirt. I laugh and squeeze her back.

Then she engulfs Magnus in a bone smashing hug, making him laugh, too.

"Maia," Magnus says. "It's good to see you again."

"Guys, I've missed you." she admits. Then she looks around and scowls. "Where's Simon?"

"Looking for Jordan." I answer and Maia smiles.

Someone clears their throat and we all spin around.

There's a girl standing awkwardly behind us and she seems pretty uncomfortable. She is beautiful with long black her reaching the middle of her spine, dark eyes and legs I'd kill for.

Maia rushes to her and grabs her arm. "Oh sorry, guys this is Isabelle, my new roommate. Izzy, that's Clary and Magnus, friends of mine." she explains.

The girl, Isabelle, smiles.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." she has a strong American accent. Magnus hearing that, too, immediately asks her where she's from, (New York) while Maia turns to me.

"Hey Clary, uh, do you think Simon is okay with me and Jordan being... you know?" she awkwardly asks and I screech.

Isabelle and Magnus look at me surprised.

"OH MY GOD!" I scream. "YOU AND JORDAN?" Maia nods and I hug her and jump up and down.

"OHMYGOD THAT'S SO GREAT." Maia laughs at my excitement.

"I need to find Johnny." Magnus laughs and Maia smiles while I tell them I see them later, already running in direction of the dorms.

"This is the best day EVER." I shout. People throw me weird and amused looks but I don't care. It's just to good to be true. The laughter of my friends following me.

Sebastian's room is easy to find. He has the same room as last year. I'm still jumping while I rush to his room. Occasionally bumping a fist in the air.

I can see Jonathan standing in the door frame, his back to me.

"J.C, J.C, J.C!" I scream and jump on his back. He stumbles a little but laughs at my behaviour. I peck his cheek and say, "this is the best day of my life, JC."

"Why's that?" he asks, still chuckling.

I slide from his back, feeling two pairs of eyes burning holes in my head.

I avoid the ones of the dark haired man in front of my brother and look behind him, where a golden haired boy with piercing bright eyes stares at me. I have to admit, he's really handsome.

I quirk an eyebrow at him and say, "Quit staring at me blondie, that's rude."

His eyebrows shoot up in surprise and then he scowls, "Blondie?"

The other man laughs and I turn to my brother's best friend, narrowing my eyes at him. "You, too, Asshole."

His expression twists in pain but I don't feel sorry.

"Clary-," he begins but is cut off by Jon, glaring at him.

"Don't Sebastian. Let's not do this because if you think of touching her, I'm gonna kill you. You promised me something, remember."

Ruefully he drops his head and my brother and I lock eyes.

"So Angel, why is it the best day of your life?" he asks grinning, sincerely interested in the answer.

"Because you owe me a new sketchbook and new colours. Jordan and Maia are finally a thing!" I squeal, throwing my arms around him, making him laugh.

"Fucking finally!" he says and behind me I hear Sebastian laughing as well.

I let go of my brother and grin first at him and then also at Sebastian. He seems surprised but grins right back.

Blondie clears his throat. Sebastian looks apologetic and says, "Clary, that's Jace. Jace that's Jon's little sister Clary."

"Ah, I see why you were staring. Was confused because of JC."

"Why else would I stare, little girl." he smirks.

He fucking smirks at me. My eyes narrow at him but someone in the door saying my name safes him from being ripped into pieces by me.

I turn around to see a tall figure leaning in the door, a wide grin on his face.

"Tristan!" I say, giving him a hug. "How have you been?"

"I-" he shoots a nervous glance behind me and gulps. "I, uh, better go. Nice to see you again, Clary."

He practically runs out of the door. I turn around and see my brother shooting daggers into Tristan's back and sigh.

"Seriously Johnny?"

He shrugs. "Who was that?"

Getting angry I answer, "Just some guy I fucked for a while."

Jon visibly pales, looking sick. Sebastian coughs awkwardly and I turn to glare at him noticing at the same time Blondie watching me with wide eyes.

Annoyed I huff. "What?" I snap.

My brother flinches and the other two quickly avert their eyes.

"Just because I'm a girl I can't have my fun? Jeez, Johnny did you think after Sebastian I'd never have sex again? Girls have needs two." Throwing my arms up in annoyance.

Jonathan looks sick and I feel almost sorry. Almost.

Sebastian just stares at the floor, avoiding my and Jon's eyes and Jace behind him actually blushes.

Before things can get even more awkward, my cell phone rings and annoyed I answer the call without looking who it is. _Big mistake!_

"Yes?"

" _Clarissa?_ " A horribly familiar voice asks and I freeze. _No, please, this can't be happening._

"Clary are you okay?"Jon asks, putting a hand on my upper arm. Even Sebastian looks concerned.

Ignoring them, I swallow before whispering, "What do you want?"

" _I wanted to see you. I'm gonna be in town for a couple days._ "

I know my face has paled and I feel sick to my stomach. Panic begins to flare in me and I feel my breathing quicken. With my free hand I grab the nearest thing and dig my nails in it. Sebastian hisses in pain but doesn't say something otherwise.

My chest is heaving fast and I feel tears well up in my eyes. I squeeze Sebastian's arm even harder.

My gaze meets green eyes that look like my own.

" _Clarissa?_ " He sounds angry that I haven't answered yet but I can't bring myself to form words.

Jon's eyes darken and he finally seems to have realized what's going on.

He yanks the phone from my hand and I feel Sebastian carefully prying my fingers from his skin, leading me to sit on a bed. I feel him stroking my back, trying to sooth me. But when I remember that it's Sebastian stroking my back I flinch away from his touch.

I concentrate on my brother.

Teeth gritted he spits out, "How dare you call her, Valentine. I told you to leave us the fuck alone. I swear to god when I see you anywhere near her I'm gonna make sure the next thing you'll see for the rest of your life are the walls of a cell."

With that he hangs up and rushes to my side. He picks me up and places me in his lap. I curl up against his chest, clinging at his shirt. My rock.

"It's okay, Little Angel. Brave, little angle. Everything's going to be okay." he whispers in my ear and a dry sob escapes me.

* * *

 **Jace**

I watch in shock as the tiny, beautiful redhead with the determined expression, that came running and laughing into the room, jumping on her brother's back and throwing rude remarks in my direction and openly talks about sex, suddenly freezes when she answers her phone.

Her whole body stiffens and a whirlwind of emotions overtake her delicate features. It's panic that colours her freckled covered face and I don't like the sickening feeling appearing in my stomach when the only moments before happy girl, suddenly has difficulties to breath and tears well up in her eyes.

I watch her brother's expression changing from concern into anger and how he takes the phone from her grip and how Sebastian leads her to sit on his bed. She jumps a little when he touches her and he immediately lets go of her. His expression strained.

Jon shouts angrily in the phone at this Valentine and says something about him landing in jail. My eyes grew wide.

When Jon picks up his sister, she immediately curls into his side. He tries to slow down her breathing and talks soothingly to her but it doesn't seem to work.  
It's the same way I used to help Alec through his panic attacks and from the panic on Jon's face I suppose it normally works.

"Fuck" he murmurs. Looking at Sebastian he asks, "can you go grab Simon and Magnus?"

Sebastian nods and Jon's attention is back on his sister. It seems as if everyone has forgotten that I'm still here.

Suddenly I remember the glare she threw me when I called her "little girl" and an idea strikes me.

I crouch in front of them and look up in her face. "Hey little girl." I even give her a little sarcastic smirk.

Her brother's nostrils flare and for a second I'm a little afraid that he'll punch me for that but then she stirs. Blinking a couple times, her breathing becomes a little less frantic and she sits up. The panic gives away to anger. She narrows her big green eyes at me and opens her wicked little mouth,

"Don't. Call. Me. Little. Girl." she spits out and my eyes widen slightly. "How dare you. I may be little but I'm no girl and you don't even know a thing about me. What's the matter with you? You sarcastic, arrogant, little, piece of..."

She continues her tirade and throws insult after insult at me but her posture visibly relaxes and her breathing is normal again. Her pale face is now red from anger and I can see Jon letting out a relived sigh. I meet his eyes and he smiles gratefully at me. I smile back. Clary is still insulting me and I really can't help the laugh coming from my mouth.

"Why are you laughing?" she demands.

Jon joins me and drops a kiss on his sister's head.

Her lips form a perfect O as she realizes and she shoots me a shy, apologetic smile and breathes "Thank you."

I smile in return and stand up. "Whenever I couldn't stop my brother's panic attacks, I tried making him really angry and it worked pretty often. Made him forget that he was having a panic attack."

Smiling she says, "Sorry for insulting you like this."

Chuckling I shake my head, "Don't worry. It was funny. Your face got as red as your hair. Kinda cute." I wink at her.

Clearing his throat, Jon raises his eyebrows at me and I flinch, making his sister laugh.

The door opens, saving me from the siblings.

"Ehm, the six of them were already heading in this direction." Sebastian explains and five people come rushing into the room. The sixth person, my brother, awkwardly waits in the door with Sebastian.

A tall Asian guy who's eyes are edged in charcoal and a lanky boy with nerd glasses envelop Clary in a hug. A dark skinned girl and a white boy join Jon on Sebastian's bed. Looking at the boy, I realize I've already met him. He's Jordan, Alec's roommate. They all look worried.

To my huge surprise, Isabelle sits in front of Clary on the floor and looks into her face. As soon as the two men let the redhead breath again, my sister asks in a serious voice,

"Clary, are you okay?"

Surprised I look at Alec who shrugs. Surprise is written all over my face, I'm pretty sure of that. Jon's mirrors my expression.

"Who's that?" he asks and before I can even open my mouth, Clary answers,

"Jon that's Isabelle, she's Maia's roomie," Ahhh so the other girl has to be Maia. "Izzy, that's my brother Jon and yeah I'm alright now." she smiles.

Isabelle smiles back and then points at Alec and me. "Those idiots over there are my brothers by the way."

* * *

 **Clary**

Izzy's worry surprises me as does her statement. My eyes flicker to Jace who mockingly glares at his sister and then settle on the boy at the door next to Sebastian. He is tall with the same gorgeous features and black hair as his sister but instead of Isabelle's black eyes I find a pair of blue ones. With his golden hair and honey eyes, Jace doesn't look the slightest bit like them.

Hopefully their personalities are also different.

"Are you a total jerk like Jace?" I asks curiously.

"Hey!" Jace calls.

I only raise an unimpressed eyebrow at him. His brother laughs and shakes his head. "No, I'm no jerk – most of the time. I'm Alec."

"Thank god!" I exhale loudly in mock relief making everyone laugh. "I'm Clary." He smiles.

Looking him up and down I see he likes black clothes as much as I do which makes me smile. I also notice his eyes flickering to Magnus from time to time. I glance at my best friend who still has his eyes on me before looking back at Alec and say,

"So Alec, I see you've already met Magnus."

"Clary!" Magnus groans making Jon and Sebastian cackle, Simon, Jordan and Maia burst out into laughter as well, Isabelle chuckles and Jace smirks.

Alec looks at me with huge eyes and a slight blush blossoms on his cheeks.

Magnus has his eyes narrowed at me and I glare back. "What?" I ask. "He's cute."

Magnus just stares at me. Then he looks at Alec who tries to avoid his gaze and looks at the floor. Magnus smirks, "Yeah, he is." Alec's head snaps up and he looks at Magnus in shock, his face completely red. Magnus winks at him and then turns to me.

"But you're changing the topic, Biscuit. What happened?" Now all eyes were on me again. I sigh.

"Can we not talk about this right now? Not until we're home, please. I just want to help the others move in and we can talk about it tonight." I plea.

It's silent for a moment until Simon drops a kiss on my hair and says, "We can do that."

Everyone stands up and Sebastian asks,

"Wait. Just one thing. How did you make the panic attack go away so quickly?"

Everyone stares at me and I laugh. I motion with my hand to Jace and say, "Oh, this guy really knows how to make someone want to punch him."

Even Jace laughs and winks at me when Isabelle throws an arm around my shoulder and grabs Maia, dragging us to the door.

"C'mon girls, we have work to do."

I look at my brother and mouth _help me_ but he shakes his head, chuckling.

Over my shoulder I yell, "Simon take Magnus and go help Jordan and Alec." which makes everyone laugh again and earns me a "Clarissa Adele Fray!" from Magnus. I flip him off and let Izzy drag me away.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed. Writing this was so much fun.**

* * *

 **NOTE:**

 **Clary, Simon, Alec, Jace, Magnus: second year students  
Izzy, Jordan, Maia: first year students  
Jonathan, Sebastian: last year students  
Roommates:  
Clary, Magnus, Simon, Jonathan  
Sebastain, Jace  
Alec, Jordan  
Maia, Izzy**


	2. Author's Note

I really hate doing this but this is going to be just a quick _Author's Note_. I'm really sorry but I have a few things to say and **I want to ask you guys something**.

I do want to write something that you like. I mean, I have my own ideas (obviously) with where I want to take this story at least to a certain point but **I want you to participate** in some of the decisions I fell, therefore I will sometimes asks you a question at the end of the chapters and I really hope you'll go along with that.

 **1.**

But before I'm going to state my first question I wanted to say a couple words (or write, whatever).

First, **THANK YOU SO MUCH** for following and favouring this story. You made me so incredibly happy with the response I got after only a couple hours of sleep.  
And not to mention the kind words of those who reviewed. Gurls, **I love you!**

I was overwhelmed with you telling me that you loved the first chapter.  
Honestly, I was only sitting in class and thinking that really wanted to write a TMI fanfic and then you tell me you can't wait for more. Seriously, _thankyou!_

 **2.**

Unfortunately I have to disappoint you here a little. However bad I want to write you a new chapter (that I have already began, jsyk.) I regrettably don't have the time to write atm. That means, the updates will take awhile, which _I'm indescribably sorry_ for. I really hope you don't mind too much.

 **3.**

As for _b_ _uffalofangirl4life:_ You will eventually get to know what happened between Clary and Sebastian. I promise but I'm not going to spoil you guys. All in due time.  
Just let me say, Sebastian should have known better.

If there's anything you want to know about this story, the characters or anything else, please **ask**. I can't promise to give you direct answers if it's about the course of the story but I can give you ideas and warnings.

 **4.**

Further, I decided to make not only a **Clace** story out of this but also **Malec**.  
However, this will be mainly focused on Clary and most of this is going to be her POV (as far as I've thought about it, _no promises_ ) but there will be POV shifting.  
I'll swipe POV's between _Clary, Jace and Magnus_.

 **5\. (important)**

So now that all of this is settled I'll come to the reason I originally started this AN

It is about **the rating**. And it really is important for me that you **tell me your honest opinion**.

So far I decided to stay with a T-rating but I guess you've all already figured that Clary isn't shy when it comes to sex so I was wondering how far you guys want me to take this. I mentioned in the summery that the rating can change so there are _three options_ :

 **A: explicit sexual content**

 **B: mild smut** (I'll be a tease)

 **C:** or I **completely leave any sex scene** s that may come (means, I will stop at a certain point)

Please do tell me what you would want to read, loves.

 **6\. (important)**

Short note concerning the **Triggers** :

Triggers will be _Child Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Suicide_ and _Drug Abuse._

 **BUT** most of this is just going to be _implied and shortly mentioned_. If I however decide to go into more detail, I will tell you which part to skip and give you a shortened version at the end of the chapter.

There will always be a _warning at the beginning of the chapters_ that are concerned.

Okay that's it. Enjoy your evening, day or whatever time it is right now where you are.  
I'm going to bed now.

Loads of love,

Kat xx


	3. Chapter 2

**YOU GUYS! Y'all are so beautiful and loving I am speechless.**

 **I want to thank every single one of you for your support. This means so much to me. You have no idea how happy every single one of your reviews and favourites and follows makes me. I love you all so much.**

 **To answer _jonathanmorgenstern_ 's question: I don't know yet. I really love Sizzy but I still don't know where exactly I'm going with this fic so I cannot say for sure. But Sizzy is definitely a possibility.**

 _ **Guest101**_ **: First of all, thank you so much for your review. To answer your question, I thought about the standard pairing. Boys can only share with boys and girls can only share with girls. Normally there are only two people sharing a room. Clary doesn't live on campus. She shares an apartment with Jonathan, Simon and Magnus.**

 **A special thank you to _Guest_ and _tspiker0713_ for answering my question.**

 **Unfortunately two opinions are not enough for me so I'm going to ask again:**

 **Do you prefer:**

 **A: explicit sexual content**

 **B: mild smut**

 **or C: leaving any sex scenes out?**

 **Please tell me what you prefer because I want to write something you guys enjoy.**

* * *

 **Enjoy the chapter. It's a little insight on Jace's past.**

 **I don't own the characters.**

* * *

 **Magnus**

Watching the way the blonde guys eyes follow Clary out of the room, I narrow my eyes at him.  
Ignoring all the other guys I concentrate completely on Alec's and Izzy's brother.

"Just to make things clear," I say, looking at him, "hurt her and you'll be a dead man!" I make a pause for him to react and he doesn't disappoint. Instead of looking at me in confusion he swallows hard, not even trying to deny that he was staring at my sister (or best friend, whatever you want. It's practically the same).

Simon, the idiot, suddenly realizes what's going on and decides to support me, though he hasn't quite the threatening touch I know I can have when I want to.

"Yeah you better not touch her as long as you're not serious or I'll help Magnus end you."

I can't help but have to smile at that. Simon may be an idiot but he's my idiot. We may be completely different persons but he's like my brother and our both priority is to keep Clary safe.

Jon grins satisfied at our declaration and even Sebastian cracks a smile in my direction. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Now, I hope I don't have to repeat last years and the year before's speech of what will happen if you just so much as give her a wrong look, do I?"

"Of course not." he quickly says.

I glare at him for a moment longer, feeling the eyes of everyone on me and then smile widely.

"Good." turning to Simon I say, "No-sense-for-fashion-no-1 come on, let's help No-sense-for-fashion-no-2 and gorgeous over there move in."

It's cute how red Alec turns at such comments, his blue eyes quickly falling to the floor. Jon laughs, I wink at him and he blows me a kiss.

"Magnus Bane, I love you!"

"I know. See you later Johnny boy. Sebastian," I nod in his direction and do the same at Jace. "Blondie."

He groans.

"Not you, too."

I look questioningly at him and hear Jon and Sebastian snicker. I smirk, realizing what has happened.

"Hope that reminds you that Clary is my sister, don't mess around with her." with that I leave the room and Simon, Jordan and Alec to follow me.

I don't have to wait long, Jordan appears at my side and throws and arm over my shoulder laughing he says,

"His face," more laughter, "Amazing Magnus. You can be quite terrifying." I really, really cannot help the arrogant grin on my face. Seriously. It's not often that Jordan throws compliments like this around.

Simon and Alec are a couple feet behind us. I feel someone staring at me and glance over my shoulder. Caught, Alec's cheeks colour again and I wink at him. He's just too cute, Clary is right.  
It's not that I hadn't noticed him staring before but of course Clary had to make everyone else notice it too.

He reminds me of her a little. When she was younger, she was really shy herself. And seriously, why does he have to wear all black? Black teeshirt with a V-Neck ( _nice!_ ) and black jeans and shoes. But it looks good on him. Clary almost always wears black. I managed to make her buy a couple things that aren't black or that aren't boring black. Maybe I can do the same for Alec, I wonder.

Jordan smirks at me. I can see the gears turning in his head but before he can open his mouth I say, "So you and Maia."

He stops in his tracks and panic covers his face. He glances at Simon who gapes at him. I laugh.

"Really?" Simon asks.

"I- uh, I mean, ehm." Simon interrupts him.

"FUCKING FINALLY!" then he turns to me. "Magnus you owe me ten comic books."

That makes Alec laugh. Surprised my eyes land on him. He shyly returns my gaze and I smile. He's beautiful when he laughs like that.

To Simon I reply with an "I know."

Jordan looks incredibly at his friend. "You don't mind?" Simon shakes his head.

"Of course not. Clary and I were waiting for this to happen. I mean _whoa_ the sexual tension. She and I bet that the two of you would be together when you'll arrive but Magnus and Jon said you'd still be in denial. Now Clary gets a new sketchpad and paints and I get new comics. Life's fantastic!"

Jordan's relief is visible and I can't help but mockingly glare at him and say, "Couldn't you have pretend for a week that you aren't together? I really wanted this extremely expensive textile I saw last month."

I pout and he laughs.

"I'm sorry man I know comics are expensive." he turns to Simon again. "I'm glad you're not mad."

Then his eyes wander to Alec and before I can stop him he asks,

"Now Alec, since we two are roommates, please tell me every embarrassing story of you so we can get to know each other. And of course so I can make sure you're a decent enough guy for our Magnus here." He pats my shoulder and I groan, putting my face in my hands.

"I hate you Kyle!"

But Alec just smiles at me. "Ask me anything you want to know."

Our gazes lock and I'm mesmerized by how I lose myself in the depth of blue ocean in his face.

* * *

 **Jace**

Now that the others are gone it's only Jon, Sebastian and I. I can feel both of them staring at me and look up into Jon's green eyes that look exactly like his sisters.

I swallow hard, knowing that just because Magnus and the other one are gone, it isn't over yet. Those two were already scary but her real brother. Shit!

Eyes narrowed, he smirks at my visibly uncomfortable posture.

"You're doing good to be afraid. Magnus and Simon pretty much summed up what will happen to you, if you ever try to hurt Clary but they forgot to mention that before you'll die you'll have to suffer extreme pain. So just to be clear. If you are interested in my sister, you will take her out on various dates, you're not going to touch her on your first date. You'll be the perfect gentlemen. I don't care that she mentioned hookups earlier, since you are roommates with my best friend and her ex-boyfriend we won't come around to completely ignore you and I really don't want to make this awkward. You seem kinda nice from what I saw so far but you obviously can be an ass. So if you want to see my sister you're gonna have to do it right. And you really don't want to hurt a girl with three brothers, do you? I know you think that I'm the scariest but you really should fear Magnus. If you need a picture of that ask Sebastian over here!"

I am completely frozen, just nodding my head along as a sign that I understand. He says he isn't the scariest but how scary has Magnus to be then?

At his last sentence my eyes fall on Sebastian who looks pained. I really want to know what he has done. It must be pretty ugly for everyone seems so pissed at him but how can Jon still be friends with him if he'd hurt his sister?

I'm about to ask but am interrupted by Jonathan.

"No, you don't get to ask what has happened. You don't get to ask either of us anything about Clary, is that clear? You're just getting the information she wants to share with you. That means that you'll have to gain every single piece of information from her herself."

I nod.

I usually am not so easily scared but he _is_ bigger than I and he also has a lot of back up. I wasn't planning on hitting on his sister but I cannot deny that she is captivating. Something about the girl with the crimson hair and emerald eyes and impudent mouth has me intrigued.

I want to get to know her and it seems like I cannot fool either Jonathan or Magnus in that matter.

"Now, shall I help you idiots unpack or what? I don't have all day."

Sebastian and I quickly agree and Jon smiles. It's terrifying how all three – Jon, Clary and Magnus – can go from angry to smiling in mere seconds. I wonder if Simon is the same.

Jonathan claps his hands happily. "While we're at it, you can tell us all about _yourself_ Jace."

"My name is Jace Lightwood, born Herondale." I start but am interrupted by the blonde man in front of me.

"Did you just say Herondale? You mean like in Will Herondale? William Owen?" he asks curiously and my eyes widen and I feel like they're going to pop out of my skull any moment.

"You know William?" I cannot believe it. William was here? In Alicante? I knew he was living in London again with his adoptive parents Charlotte and Henry Fairchild. I haven't spoken to him in years and I never thought I would see him again.

When Robert and Maryse – my parents – decided to move to England I got my hopes up again that maybe I would find him but during the summer I searched every goddamn street in London but couldn't find the only family I have left. And now, now I am being told that the last remaining member of my family was living right outside the city I have last seen him.

All my hopes are up again as I stare into bright forest green eyes that meet my gaze and a white blonde head that nods without hesitation.

I see Jonathan's eyes travel to Sebastian who seems surprised as well.

"I guess you are Jonathan Christopher." It's Sebastian who speaks and all I can do is nod.

Both look at me with knowing expressions but I can't see any trace of pity in their faces. It seems like they already know about the accident and about mine and William's parents. About the day that ripped our happy, little family apart. The day that made two very different boys, that were somehow so similar, to orphans.

Our character has always been very similar and I am wondering if he is still the same boy I used to know nine years ago. The only thing that distinguished us back then had been our looks. With his black hair and dark blue eyes, William has been the opposite of my golden hair and hone coloured eyes.

I think the reason I immediately had taken liking to Alec was that he reminded me of my cousin.

I was a scared ten year old that had just lost his parents and was brought to the other side of the world to America where the Lightwoods decided to take care of me.

Maryse, Robert, Alec, Izzy and Max are my family now but I cannot help but feel excited by the possibility of finally being reunited with the last relative I have.

With an audible sound I let myself fall down on my bed. I'm stunned into silence after this realization hits me.

When I look up I see that Jon and Sebastian have taken place on the bed opposite mine and are studying me with unreadable expressions.

I cannot help but asks, "How has he been? William I mean. I tried to find him but I thought he was living in the city but I guess he lives here, right? Just outside from London?" I sound breathless.

Sebastian nods but it's Jonathan who answers my original question.

"He is fine. He has parents that love him like he's their own son. He has friends and people that love him. Just like you do. I met him a year after I met Magnus I think. He was only twelve back then. He is a dear friend and best friends with my girlfriend. I will tell him about you, if that's what you want. But he can decide for himself if he wants to see you. I know he's the last family you have left and I know he has missed you, too but I want it to be his own choice. Is that okay with you, Jace?"

I watch him for a moment and see real concern in his face. Nodding, I exhale sharply then stand up.

"C'mon guys. We have work to do."

* * *

 **Clary**

Isabelle is one of the sweetest people I have ever met. She is funny and warm-hearted. I am still surprised by the real concern that she had shown me after only knowing me for two minutes but I realize now that this is just who Izzy is.

She talks a lot but that's more than fine with me. Maia and I laugh at the stories she tells us about Alec, Jace and Max – her fifteen year old brother. It helps me not to constantly think about the call I got earlier.

I don't want to think about Valentine. I haven't seen my _father_ in years. And to be honest, I thought I'd never see him again – or at least I had hoped it.

Shaking my head, I try to concentrate on Isabelle's chatter.

She's telling something about a dinner she has to attend tomorrow night with some strange relatives.

"Wait, you are a Lightwood?" I ask.

Surprised she looks at me, nodding. "Yeah, how do you know?"

"Magnus parents, Sophie and Gideon Collins, are having a dinner tomorrow with Gideons brother Gabriel Lightwood and their relatives from America. I guess that's you."

"Magnus is Gideon's adoptive son?" Isabelle asks and I nod. "Wait, did you say Collins?"

I nod again. "Gideon took Sophie's surname when they married."

Smirking I say, "It's going to be so funny when Magnus will open the door tomorrow and see Alec in a suit. Sophie told me the dinner will be formal. Their faces will be priceless."

Isabelle laughs. "Does this mean you'll attend dinner with us?"

"Yeah, Magnus asked me to be his moral support."

A smirk appears on Izzy's delicate features. "Oh, they won't be the only ones with priceless faces tomorrow. I cannot wait to see Jace's expression when he sees you in a dress."

I feel my cheeks redden as Maia laughs. It's something that surprises me. I normally does not let a boy affect me that much anymore and I don't blush. Never.

Shaking my head slightly I met Isabelle's black eyes. "So we agree to not say something about the dinner to anyone?"

Isabelle nods. "This is going to be so much fun."

* * *

Later that night, as Jon, Magnus, Simon and I finally have returned to our apartment we all gather ourselves in the living room. Chairman Meow, Magnus' cat, seems to feel my discomfort because he jumps into my lap and demands to be stroked.

Jonathan is a no-nonsense person which I'm incredibly glad for.

The other's take place as well and Jon begins to speak.

"Valentine's back in town." he comes straight to the point, making my two best friends gasp.

Next to me, I feel Magnus stiffen and across from me I can see Simon ball his fists. Chairman Meow looks up at me and I bury my face in his soft fur.

"I don't want Clary to be alone in the next days," Jon continues. "Clary, you are not going anywhere by yourself. You will always take Simon, Magnus or I with you. I don't care who it is really. You can also take Maia and Jordan. I already told them about Valentine. Hell, at least take one of the Lightwoods with you."

He looks expectingly at me and I nod. I don't trust my voice right now. Instead I continue to stroke the cat's fur while my brothers continue to discuss the issue that is my father.

Jon decides to wait till tomorrow before calling our mum and Luke.

We order Chinese and spent the night on the couch watching bad movies.

That night as I lay in my bed, images I tried to suppress for years make their way to the surface and leave me restless. At one a.m. I finally give up.

With a sigh I haul myself up and tiptoe into the hallway. I stop in front of Jon's room and knock before entering.

"J.C.?" I whisper into the darkness.

I hear shifting from the bed and then the light is being switched on. Jonathan sits up and rubs his face.

"Clary? Is everything alright?" A slight streak of panic laces his voice.

Shaking my head I say choking, "I can't sleep."

My brother sighs and shifts on the mattress. Patting the spot next to him he says, "Come here, little Angle."

I walk over to him and climb into bed next to him. Jon pulls the covers over our bodies and I bury my face into his chest, inhaling his familiar scent. He wraps his arms around me and drops a kiss to my hair.

"Sleep now, Angel."

I close my eyes and shift closer, clutching onto my brother for dear life. Finally feeling safe, I allow myself to fall into a restless sleep.

* * *

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed. I promise there will be a little Clace in the next chapter but remember it is slow burn.**

 **Please let me know what you think.**

 **Love you loads!**

 **-Kat xx**


	4. Chapter 3

**YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!**

 **Thank you! Thank y'all for the great response to last night's chapter.**

 **I finished this one around one in the morning and am currently having breakfast.**

 **I had some time to write this one and thought better now uploading because I cannot promise you anything about the next chapter.**

 **I don't think I'll have any time to write this week and after that I'm not home for three weeks. I'm going to be in beautiful England and doing an internship in London. I'm so excited. But this means I have no idea when the next chapter is coming up.**

 **I also promised you Clace for this chapter but I have to disappoint you here because this has become longer than intended and now you will have to wait until Chapter 4. But the next one will definitely contain the Collins/Lightwood dinner.**

 **As for _buffalofangirl4life_ : As you can see, I am definitely bringing the TID characters into the story. I cannot say how important they are going to be but you will meet a few of them eventually. I'm trying to use only characters of the Shadowhunter series (for the most part) in this fic.**

 **Aww. I really love how much you love Jon and Clary's relationship. This means so much to me. Thank you, lovelies.**

 **Thank you _ILOVEYOUCLACE_ (Guest) for telling me that you prefer explicit sexual content or mild smut. I think I will do one of the two.  
You guys can still continue to vote. Since I don't know when it's coming to sexual content we still have a lot of time to talk about it.**

 **A special thank you to _Guest_ (can you leave a name next time? I'd love to thank you properly). Your review made my night. I am so incredibly happy to hear that this ff is something you were looking for. I am so, so glad that you loved it. Really it meant a lot to me. I really hope you'll like this chapter as well. Thankyou again and I love you xx**

 **Disclaimer: Not my characters :(**

* * *

 **WARNING: Mentioning of _Child Abuse._ It is only briefly mentioned during and after the phone call with Jocelyn.**

* * *

 **Clary**

It seems like I wasn't the only one that couldn't handle to be alone last night because as I wake up the next morning, the first thing I notice is that I'm not only hold by two strong arms but that it's four strong arms that encircle my small frame.

My head is tucked under my brother's chin and Magnus' head is resting on my stomach, our legs all tangled. It's a mess. On the food of the bed rolled into a ball, is Simon. Chairman Meow is lying right next to his head.

The scene in front of me makes me smile like an idiot. It isn't the first time that we all share a bed. It happened multiple times in the past and it started when we all were still kids. Some things just don't change when you grow up, though it has been years since the last time that all of us together had shared the same bed.

The love I feel for those three idiots sometimes threatens to burst my heart. I feel tears sting in my eyes and quickly blink the away.

I'd like to just close my eyes again and fall back to sleep but one look at my brother's alarm tells me I have to get up. I have work in two hours and still have things to do before. With a sigh I gently untangle myself from the guys and waking them all in the process. Jon accidentally kicks Simon, who wakes with a groan and makes the cat jump.

I quickly make my way into the bathroom I share with Magnus and that connects both our rooms. Taking a quick shower, brushing my teeth and trying to comb the knots out of my red mane and pulling it up into a high ponytail, I take almost twenty minutes in the bathroom (thanks to my hair _sigh_ ).

Putting on some black leather pants that cling to my body like second skin and emphasize the little curves I have and a black tank-top that will show of my tattoos which adorn my arms, I am ready for breakfast in no time.

Stepping out of my room, I am greeted with the smell of coffee.  
I find my three roommates already sitting on the kitchen island, each a mug in front of them and a bowl with porridge and fruit. My mouth begins to water at the sight of the food.  
I fall on the stool next to Simon where a bowl with food and a mug with black coffee is already waiting for me.

"You're driving to Taki's before work?" Magnus asks and I nod.

"Yeah, I was supposed to ask about next Sunday, wasn't I?"

Simon and Jon, both with full mouths, quickly nod.

"Okay, I'll drive you." I'm already protesting but Magnus continues. "I'll wait in the car while you discuss business with Ragnor and then I'll drive you to work. Don't even try to argue with me Clary. I will also pick you up. Do you have something to wear for tonight?"

Defeated I tell him that yes, I already have a dress for tonight.  
Jon looks extremely pleased at Magnus and I roll my eyes but to be honest I'm more than glad that the guys refuse to let me alone.

After breakfast Jonathan wants to call our mother to tell her what happened. He wants me to be there for the phone call which I do not want to. I don't have the best relationship with my mother. Never had. I like Luke though and I know I can be glad that I still have a mother. That she is still living and healthy and that she cares about me and Jon but I'm of the opinion that she should have cared sooner.

I tell my brother that it can only be a short call for I need to hurry. While we sit in the kitchen, phone on the table between us, Magnus and Simon have disappeared in their bathrooms. Simon is sharing the bath with my brother. Jon wouldn't let Simon and I share ( _He is, after all, a dude, Clary!_ ) and I refused to share with my brother ( _what if I walk into you naked, Jon? Gross!_ ) so I ended up sharing with Magnus ( _Jon, you know that Magnus isn't gay, right? Why is it okay for Magnus and I to share and Simon and I not?_ _ **Magnus never had a crush on you!**_ ) and Jonathan ended up sharing with Simon.

After a couple of rings, a familiar voice greeted us on the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Luke. It's us." I tell him and my brother joins me.

"Clary, Jonathan, what a surprise. How have you been?" I feel almost a little guilty. None of us have visited Luke and mum during the summer, although we all have spent a lot of time in the city.

"Good." I answer. "What about you?"

But before Luke can answer Jon says, "Listen Luke, maybe you should get mum. We have something to tell you both. It really is important."

Luke, noticing Jon's stern voice, immediately obliges. A moment later, Jocelyn's concerned voice becomes audible.

"Jonathan, Clarissa, what happened?"

I look at Jon and he looks at me. His gaze fixed on my terrified expression before it wandered down to where I'm scratching my left, with countless bracelets covered, wrist. I don't realize what I'm doing until Jon gently takes my hand laces his fingers with my own , squeezing my hand. He is about to answer our mother but I beat him at it.

"Valentine called me the other day." Jocelyn's sharp intake of breath the only audible sound from the other end of the line.

It's Luke who breaks the silence. "What did he want?"

"He wanted to see me." I answer and Jon adds, "He's going to be in town in a couple of days. We don't know when."

Our mother is still silent and slowly anger rises in me like bile. "Mum?" No answer. "Jocelyn?" Louder this time but still no answer. Withdrawing my hand from Jon's, I slam my now free palm on the table. Jonathan next to me, who hadn't expected that, flinched.

"God damn it, Jocelyn! Don't start doing nothing again, like you did when we were children and you let him beat the shit out of Jon and I and let him... let him-" I'm choking on my own words as a dry sob shakes my whole body.

I quickly stand up and leave but I still hear Jon say, "We just wanted to warn you guys. Later." And he hangs up, following me into my room where I sit on my bed, tying my dark red combat boots.

He sits down next to me and gently crushes me against his chest. I close my eyes and let my brother wrap me in the safe haven of his arms.

"I'm not going to let him near you, okay? I'll protect you, Clary. He will never touch you again!" Jon vows me. He sounds pained and I feel something wet falling on my bare shoulder.

I'm shocked that my brother is crying. It barely ever happens and I immediately knows why now.  
He is blaming himself for not doing something sooner. For waiting until he was fourteen to go to the police. But I never blamed him and I never would. Jon was a child, too. It wasn't his job to take care of our family. For fuck's sake, he was just a child getting beat up by his own father and having to witness the same man abusing his mother and little sister. He was as scared as I was. I don't blame him. He did everything he could to keep me away from our psychotic father. I blame my mother for letting him beat the shit out of Jon and I. For not going to the police herself. For just watching him, do what he wanted with us.

And that's exactly what I tell him. I tell my brave, big brother that it isn't his fault, that he's the one who saved us all in the end, that it's her fault. Always will be.

I have to bite back tears myself and am glad when Magnus walks into the room to tell me we have to go. He doesn't comment on what he sees when he walks in. Magnus always knows when it's better to not say something and he has already witnessed so many of our breakdowns that it isn't a strange sight to him to see me or Jon hunched over the other and crying.

I slip into my black leather jacket and kiss my brother on the cheek, promising him to text him about Taki's.

The car ride is a silent one. When Magnus pulls the car over in front of our destination, I am about to get out but he stops me with a hand grabbing my wrist.  
Our eyes lock. "Biscuit, you okay?" he whispers, his voice as pained as Jon's.

I shake my head and say, "But I will be."

He smiles at that and eventually lets go of my arm.

Inside Taki's, I'm immediately greeted by Clancy, who stands behind the counter with a rag thrown over his broad shoulder. He genuinely smiles as soon as he sees me and I wave.

"Hello, Clancy. How are you?"

"Miss Fray, what a pleasant sight this early on a Saturday." Clancy is around fifty and one of the sweetest persons I've ever met. His daughter and I went to school together and he knows me for years now. "I'm wonderful, thank you. What about you, kiddo?"

I grin at him, "Me, too, thank you."

Before either of us can say another thing the door to the back room opens, revealing the man I was looking for. The owner of Taki's, Ragnor Fell.

His gaze lands on me and he immediately rushes over to where I'm standing at the counter.

"Clary, Darling, what can I do for you?" He greets me with a kiss on the cheek and I give him a wide, genuine smile.

I look him up and down and have to laugh. At the moment his hair is a bright green, which makes his milky skin even whiter. Dark eyes stare into my emerald ones and his shirt has more glitter on it than all of Magnus' clothes together.

"The guys need a venue for Saturday and if you let them, they'd love to perform here."

"Of course, Darling. That will bring so many customers, I'll let them perform for free."

I smile. I knew exactly that this would happen. That's why I told the boys to consider Taki's. They haven't performed here in a while.

"Fantastic. Thank you Ragnor, that is perfect."

"Everything for you, Darling. Will you play on Saturday? I haven't heard you play in a long time."

My face falls. "I don't know yet." I answer.

Ragnor nods. "People always love you on the stage. You are so talented it's unfair."

"What do you play?" Another voice suddenly asks.

The voice is scarily familiar and I twirl around. My eyes fall on a broad chest clad in a grey shirt with a wide v-neck that shows the beginning of a tattoo. My eyes dart up to meet a pair of golden ones, looking curiously at me.

"Blondie." A mocking smile, takes over my features.

* * *

 **Jace**

I hurry into Taki's. I'm almost late and it's my first day. Relieved that I made it still in time I look around to see Ragnor Fell talking to a familiar redhead. I smirk to myself. Look at that, so soon I see her again. Maybe I can reveal a part of the mystery that is Clary Fray, today.

I slowly approach my new boss and the girl that hadn't left my thoughts since I met her yesterday.

Again she is clad completely in black except for her red boots. I'm a little distracted by how the leather clings to her body like a second skin and my gaze is drawn a little longer to her ass than necessary.

The green haired man talks about the tiny redhead performing on stage, making me curious as ever and I can't help but to asks what she plays.

Hearing my voice, both of them turn to look at who interrupts their conversation.

Clary's jade coloured eyes stare a little too long at my chest, noticing the streak of ink revealed by my shirt. When she looks up and I can see the freckles covering her delicate features, a smirk transforms her face into a mocking mask.

"Blondie."

I groan inwardly. This name is going to stick, my stomach tells me.

"Lightwood, finally." Ragnor interrupts us. He hugs Clary and tells her, "See you Saturday, Darling." Then he grabs my arm and yanks me in direction of his office. I wave at her and call, "See you around."

This isn't going at all like I thought it would and I'm strangely disappointed.

"Oh, you will. Later." she says with a wink, before she turns around, swinging her leather clad hips.

God, this image is now burnt into my memory.

* * *

 **Magnus**

I watch as Alexander's brother walks into Taki's only a couple moments after Clary. I narrow my eyes at the sight of him. Is he following my best friend around? But only a couple minutes later, Clary emerges from the exit, phone in her hand, she types a message, grin plastered on her face.

"What did Blondie want?" I ask as soon as she is seated beside me.

"Apparently he works there." she answers with a shrug.

I start the engine and pull out and onto the street.

"I didn't came to ask you last night but what do you think? You like Jace?"

Chuckling I shake my head. "I don't even know the boy, Mag."

"But you think he's attractive." It isn't a question.

"Don't you?" She shoots back.

I laugh and shake my head. "Not my type."

Smirking she says, "Oh yeah, I forgot. You like the shy. The ones that blush when they catch you looking at them. Preferably with black hair and deep blue eyes."

I continue to shake my head but refuse to look her in the eye. She giggles into her palms and I glare at my best friend which makes her double over with laughter.

"Do you at least have his number?"

"Not yet." I mumble, making her only laugh harder.

"Why's that?"

"I did not want to make him feel uncomfortable in front of Jordan and Simon. I thought he wouldn't appreciate it."

This makes her shut up. I glance at her and she nods. But when I say "I guess, I have to wait until Monday." she starts smirking as if she knows something I don't. I never liked this look on her.

"Oh I promise you, Mag, you will not have to wait until Monday to get Alec's number."

I want her to elaborate but she refuses. Since we are already in front of the Blackthorn tattoo parlour and Helen is already waving Clary inside, I sigh and let it go. For now. I will have to question her later but first we will have to attend this hideous dinner my family is holding tonight for their relatives from America. What is it with all those Americans coming to London lately?

* * *

 **Question: _Jon's girlfriend, I mentioned in the previous chapter, is supposed to be Tessa Gray. Since the relationship between Tess, Will and Jem is too complicated for me to write and I both ship Wessa and Jessa, (herongraystairs 5ever) I decided to make Will and Jem gay. They both are dating and Tessa and Jon are childhood sweethearts. What do you say? Can you live with that?_**

 **Please let me know what you think about that.**

* * *

 **Your reviews are such an motivation and I love reading them. I will PM y'all as soon as I have time to do so.  
Every review concerning a question about the story, I will answer in the following chapters.**

 **Thank you so much for reading.**

 **I love you all!**

 **Enjoy your Monday and the following week. The weekend isn't that far anymore ;)  
I have to go now.**

 **Love,**

 **-Kat xoxo**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER IV**

 **I actually had a lot to do but instead of getting my work done, I wrote this for you. Now I feel bad and stressed but I just can't stop writing this fic. It's so much fun.**

 **Thank you _ismcfiz_ and _Guest_. I'm glad you like the Tessa and heronstairs idea.**

 **Enjoy the chapter. It was fun writing.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot. The characters unfortunately aren't mine.**

* * *

 **Magnus**

Looking at my phone, I notice it is already 4:40 p.m. I'm waiting for ten minutes now for my best friend, sister and roommate to get out of the tattoo parlour and into my car. I wait another three minutes before giving up and climbing out of the car.

Inside the parlour, behind the counter, is sitting a young woman in her early twenties with black hair and brown eyes. When she hears me coming in, her head shoots up and her eyes land on me. An annoyed grin takes over her face.

"Sparkles." she says as a greeting and I roll my eyes at her.

"Yeah, the bitch is back." I say in false enthusiasm.

She shoots me a glare and then calls over her shoulder. "Hey little Red you're glittery friend is here."

"Be there in five." Comes the response.

A few minutes later, an older woman comes from one of the rooms followed by Clary. They are quietly talking and the woman smiles. When they reach the counter they quickly talk about business and then the woman thanks her and disappears.

I look expectantly at my best friend, who raises a finger and disappears again, popping her head in one of the rooms, probably telling her boss that she's finished.

Aline, the young woman behind the counter continues to ignore me and flicks through a fashion magazine.

"Bye, Aline. It's great to have you back." Clary waves at the half-Asian woman who smiles at her.

Though I don't like her very much (She _is_ a bitch) her smile is genuine. She often acts as if she doesn't care but I can see she does. She is completely head over heels for Helen and she genuinely likes Clary and in her weird, twisted way, she even shows that much sometimes.

"See you around, little Red."

I push myself up from where I'm leaning against the counter and motion for Clary to hurry the hell up. She rolls her eyes but hurrys nonetheless.

"We are late." I tell her.

"Sorry, Magnus but I really needed to finish up that customer. The tattoo was a little complicated and took time. Especially because we did a little break at one point because she couldn't handle the pain."

Clary is rolling her eyes again. I know those people annoy the hell out of her. She doesn't get why people desperately want tattoos when they can't handle the pain that comes with them. She thinks it is ridiculous. She is covered in tattoos. She sneaked out one time when we were fifteen and dragged my to this dirty little hole that called itself a tattoo parlour. Since then she did not seem to be able to stop. Now she is doing them herself occasionally.

I myself am not the biggest fan of tats and I'm not planning on cover my body with ink though I have to admit it can look really appealing and hot.

At home, I tell Clary to quickly shower. I'm glad, I already did shower and that I already took care of my hair because now I have time to apply thin lines of eyeliner around my green/yellow eyes. I promised my parents to leave away the glitter tonight. It isn't them who have the problem with the glitter. Nor is it necessarily my uncle. But no one of them knows how their relatives from America would react. So for once, I am doing what my parents have asked me to do.

Although that dress shirt of mine, I'm planning on wearing _is_ metallic silver.

"Mag, can you hand me my towel, please?" A thin arm sneaks out from behind the shower curtain and I hand her the towel. A moment later Clary steps out of the shower.

Making her sit in front of the large mirror, I take a brush and the hairdryer. When I'm finished, her crimson hair falls down her back in smooth waves. I myself prefer her wild curls because they resemble her personality but we all agreed to look like we're well-behaved.

For her make-up, I only use a little powder, so that her freckles are still visible but she doesn't shine in the light. Next step, a winged line of charcoal on her eyelids and black mascara for her lashes. I tell her to leave her eyes shut and then apply the darkest of red on her full lips.

She looks stunning. I tell her to open her eyes and see her staring in shock at her reflection.

"What the hell, did you do to my hair." I can't help but laugh. I knew she wouldn't like it.

"Sorry, Biscuit, you know what my uncle told us."

She winks at me. "Yeah, that's why my lips are in the darkest, most sinful red I have ever seen."

"He just told me to tame your mane." I smirk at her.

She gets up to get dressed in her room and I do the same, pulling on my silver dress shirt, black dress pants and jacket, followed by a slim tie.

Then I step outside and wait for Clary to join me. Simon and Jon both aren't home. I think they have band practice.

A couple moments later, Clary steps out of her room and my mouth falls open.

She is wearing a strapless, dark emerald cocktail dress that ends up right above her knees. Small, silver stiletto heels adorn her slender feet and show of her black manicured nails. But the best thing is that the dress shows all the tattoos covering her arms and even legs. My uncle will be so pissed. I grin at her and take her right hand, bringing it to my mouth and kissing her knuckles.

"My dearest Clarissa Adele, I don't think I tell you enough how much I love you. Seriously, you look gorgeous. And Gabriel will be so pissed. I cannot wait to see his expression when his eyes land on you."

Clary chuckles and grabs her stole and purse before she links her arm with mine and says, "You don't look so bad yourself, Mag. Look how well we match with the silver."

The night's going to be so much fun.

* * *

 **Clary**

Magnus is right. Gabriel's face, when he opens the door to greet us, _is_ priceless. He gapes at me with narrowed eyes and I do my hardest to suppress the grin that threatens to overtake my features.

I step forward and lightly brush my lips against his cheek.

"Gabriel, thank you so much for the invitation."

Lips tightly pressed together he manages, "Thank you for joining us, Clarissa. You look lovely. Magnus." He turns to shake his nephew's hand.

Before I go past him, I hand Gabriel my stole. Then I take Magnus' arm again and lead him in the living room, where Gideon – Magnus' dad – Isabelle, Alec and a woman who looks like an older version of Isabelle just with Alec's blue eyes, are sitting. I assume the woman is Mrs Lightwood.

When we step into the room, Magnus immediately stops. Totally surprised he stares at the people in front of him. His eyes land on Alec and I can see him swallow hard. Alec looks good in his all black attire. Their eyes look and I can almost _see_ the tension in the room. Alec blushes.

It's Isabelle who breaks the silence. When she sees us, she jumps to her feet, smooths down her long blue dress and pulls each of us into a bone-crushing hug.

"Clary! Magnus! It's so good to see you. Clary you look beautiful. I love your tats. And Magnus, wow, you look hot."

I laugh. "Izzy, you look stunning. This dress is simply perfect."

"You already know each other?" Gideon stands up to pull first his son and then me into an embrace.

Magnus still hasn't found his voice and neither has Alec. I can't help but burst out laughing. Meeting Izzy's amused expression I say,

"Their expressions really _are_ priceless." and she joins my laughter.

It seems like this pulls Magnus back from his reverie and he glares at me.

"You knew about that?"

"Surprise?" I ask innocently.

"I hate you."

Mrs Lightwood finally joins us, followed by Alec.

Introductions are quickly made. Mrs Lightwood's smile doesn't quite reach her eyes when she looks at me and I try my hardest to not roll my eyes at her. I don't think that Gabriel or Gideon would appreciate this.

"Magnus."

"Alexander."

Both boys simply stare at each other.

One look at Izzy and we re both bending over with laughter.

I try to calm down again, when I feel someone watching me. Looking up, I'm met – for the second time this day – with a pair of golden eyes. I'm surprised with the intensity he's watching me and I feel a shiver running down my spine.

* * *

 **Jace**

We hear laughter coming form the living room and decide to return to the others.

As soon as I see the scene in front of me I abruptly stop in my tracks. Max is looking at me with an curious expression but I ignore him. My gaze is fixed on the four young people standing on the other side of the room. Gideon, Gabriel and Maryse are looking confused back and froth between the four.

Alec is furiously blushing. Magnus glares at the two girls bending over with laughter. Izzy wipes at her eyes but it's the other girl that has me captivated.

Her crimson hair falls in soft waves down her back (I have to admit, I like her wild curls better) and she is wearing a dark green dress that ends just above her knees showing her long legs and slender feet that are adorned by a pair of silver heels. But it isn't her outfit that had drawn my eyes to her. No, it's the many swirls and lines of black ink that cover her bare arms and legs that have my eyes transfixed on her.

As if sensing that she's being watched, Clary suddenly straightens her back and looks up. Her eyes meet mine and my gaze inwardly flickers down to her blood red lips. Wow! She is mesmerizing.

Then someone walks into my line of vision, enveloping her into a hug. It's Sophie. She kisses Magnus' cheek and then introduces them to Robert who shakes their hands.

Max nudges me into the ribs. I look up and he seems amused.

"Who's she?" he asks but before I can answer, she's suddenly standing in front of us.

Her eyes land on Max and she smiles.

"Hi, you must be Max. I'm Clary."

Max takes her outstretched hand and kisses it. I narrow my eyes at him but he grins at the girl in front of him.

"Clary, what a pleasure to meet you. Such a beautiful name for an even more beautiful woman."

She laughs and than looks at me. That smirk playing around her soft lips again.

"Charming. See Blondie, that's how you do it."

Max snickers. "Blondie?"

I glare at him and he chuckles, making his way over to the others and leaving me alone with Clary.

Our eyes lock and her smile softens into a more genuine one.

"Clary, you look absolutely stunning." It's pathetic how breathless my voice sounds.

But the small blush that blossoms on her cheeks is totally worth it.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself, Blondie." There it was again.

I frown and say, "Who had thought the little girl is a fan of tattoos."

The smirk is back on her lips. "Oh, you would have, if you would actually know me."

Staring down at her, I say, "We should change that then, don't you think?"

"Oh that's completely up to you, Mr. Herondale."

I'm surprised to hear her use my real name instead of Lightwood. She seems to realize that because she adds, "Jon told me."

I simply nod.

Someone calls our names and our heads whip around. Everyone else is taking a seat on the big wooden table. Offering her my arm I ask, "shall we?"

She grabs my arm and I lead her to the table. Pulling out her chair for her she smiles at me and sits down next to Magnus, I see Isabelle grinning at Clary with a knowing look on her face. Clary glares at her and flips her off.

I smirk to myself as I sit down right across from the beautiful little redhead.

 _Oh I am definitely in the game._

* * *

 **As always, my dear shadowhunter friends, tell me what you think. This is all the Clace you're getting for now. Maybe, if I decide not to sleep tonight, your getting another one soon.**

 **Loads of love,**

 **-Kat xx**


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER V**

 **So I followed _AnnieBea_ 's advise and didn't sleep much. That's the best I could do, though.**

 **It's getting a little emotional. Hope you like it. _CLACE!_**

 **At _Celine Herondale_ : Thank you for the review, hun. And no it isn't late. I think you're right and I guess that's what I'm going to do. And I'm so glad you like it. Xx**

 **The whole chapter is Clary's POV.**

 **Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns the characters.**

* * *

 **Clary**

During dinner I can constantly feel the eyes of the man from across on me. I can't help but glance from time to time up to him and every time I do, I look up into a pair of beautiful hone coloured eyes with long blonde lashes that stare right back.  
You'd think the smile he gives me is arrogant but no, it's a small, soft smile that's only for me.

I honestly don't know what I should think of Jace Lightwood. I have the strange feeling I already know him. Not _him._ Not Jace Lightwood. But his childhood self. The Jonathan Christopher Herondale that Will has always told me of. Which is strange because I don't know him at all.

People change. And nine years is a very long time to change. I'd know. And not to mention the traumatic event of waking up to find both your parents gone and being surrounded by people you don't know that tell you your parents are dead.

My heart that has always ached for Will's lost cousin, still aches for the man in front of me.

Looking up again, I'm met with golden eyes again. I give him a little smile and he returns it.

I see Max give him a look and then kick his adoptive brother under the table. I know that because Jace hisses slightly and glares at his little brother, making me chuckle.

Next to me, Magnus intensively glances at Alex across from him. It seems to me like he wants to start a conversation with the blue eyed god (yup, I decided to call him that) but has no idea how to approach this, which is new. Magnus is normally extremely confident and has no problem to get numbers of both boys and girls but it seems that Alec is making him nervous which makes me think that Magnus must really like him. Or it's the fact that both their families surround them.

Anyway, I feel bad for him so I fix my gaze on Jace's brother and speak.

"So Alec, how was your first night in the dorms? Could you sleep? I know for a fact that Jordan snores very loud."

He looks at me and laughs. "Oh he does. But it wasn't that bad."

"Seriously?" Magnus asks. "Jordan is a terrible snorer." That makes me laugh and gains us suspicious glances from the Lightwood siblings.

I can feel Jace bruning a hole in my head with the intensity with which he's staring at me and Isabelle nudges my side.

But surprisingly it's Alec who speaks. His eyes wander from Magnus to me. "How do you guys know?"

It seems like there is a deeper meaning behind this question which I don't understand. Confused I look at him and than at Magnus. My best friend looks as confused as I feel.

"We had a lot of sleepovers when we were younger. Normally Jon, Simon, Mag, Sebastian, Tessa, Will and I. Than came Jem and Maia and finally Jordan."

"Tessa, Maia and you the only girls with seven boys?" Isabelle asks curious.

"Sometimes Beccie joined us." At Izzy's confused look, I add. "Simon's sister."

The others seem to have followed our conversation because Sophie laughs and adds, "Oh god, try to make dinner for ten hungry teenagers."

Gideon chuckles and says, "They would move the couches and table and drag pillows and blankets in the living room before lying on the floor all snuggled together."

"It was adorable." It's Gabriel who says that to my surprise and when I look at him he warmly smiles at me.

Mrs Lightwood looks still disapprovingly at me.

"It was normal for us." Magnus says and looks at me. "Because we are family."

I smile at him and squeeze his hand.

"And your mother allowed that? Seven boys?" Mrs Lightwood asks.

"Maryse" Comes a warning from Gideon.

She ignores him, her cold blue eyes fixed on me. I stare right back.

"Those boys took better care of me than she ever will."

"What about your father?"

" _Enough!_ " Gideon slams his hand on the table making almost everyone jump except Magnus and I.

Under the table, Magnus grabs my hand.

But I'm not finished. I look Mrs Lightwood dead in the eye and say, "My _father_ is an abusive, psychotic asshole that belongs dead in a ditch."

The whole room falls silent. Magnus crushes my hand. All four of the Lightwood siblings stare at me in utter shock. Gabriel, his brother and Sophie all glare at Mrs Lightwood. Even Mr Lightwood looks at his wife in disbelief. I don't have to look to know that Magnus is shooting daggers with his eyes at the elder woman. She looks at me with wide eyes.

Ignoring everyone, I look at Sophie and say, "Excuse me, but I'm going to use the bathroom."

I yank my hand free and stand up. Magnus wants to follow me but I stop him.

Defeated, he falls back on his seat.

I really go to the bathroom where I splash some cold water in my heated face. It washes away the powder but I don't care. I stare at my reflection in the mirror for awhile and try to calm my breathing.

There's a knock on the door and Gideon's voice that asks if everything's all right.

I tell him, yes and that I'll be there in a minute.

I apply my lipstick new and with one last look at my wide eyes and pale face, I step outside of the bathroom.

Gideon has already returned to the living room and I make my way to the dining area.

When I sit down, Izzy takes my hand and Magnus squeezes my thigh. I squeeze Izzy's hand back and smile at Magnus.

Mrs Lightwood looks at me apologetic and opens her mouth but I raise a hand to silence her. "Just...don't."

We return to dinner and everyone makes conversation except for I and Jace, I notice. He just continues to stare at me.

Knowing that I cannot ignore him for ever I meet his look and am surprised to see only concern in them.

I can also see the silent question in them and smiling I nod, silently telling him that I'm fine.

He studies me for a moment and then smiles.

"Can you-" he interrupts himself, not looking so sure anymore.

I cock my head to the side in question, curious of what he's going to ask.

When he finally speaks his voice is barely audible. "Can you tell me something about William?"

I smile at that. A big, warm smile that I don't show often. At that, relief washes over his face.

"I met him around a year after I met Magnus. I was around eleven and he was twelve. Charlotte, Henry and Will were new to the neighbourhood. They moved right next to the Collins and he and Magnus immediately became friends. I think he was Magnus' first crush-"

"He was not." My best friend interrupts, Jace chuckles. I raise a single eyebrow at him and he sighs, mumbling, "Fine. Maybe he was." Making everyone laugh.

I notice that everyone's now listening to the story I'm telling.

"A couple weeks later the two of them met Theresa and Tessa soon became the first crush of my brother. She is a year older than Will and I know for a fact that she is the first girl that Will has ever kissed. That was also when he realized that he doesn't like girls in that way." I make a pause to take in Jace's reaction but he only smiles.

I should have known. Alec obviously is gay and it doesn't seem like a problem for him. I continue.

"Shortly after, Jon had his first kiss – also with Tessa. Since then Tess and my brother have been together. They broke up a couple of times in the past to _try other people_ but they have always found their way back together."

A little _aww_ escaped Izzy and I laugh.

"It was a good that Tessa kissed Will and made him realize that he doesn't like girls because when he was thirteen he finally found the courage to kiss Handsome here." I gesture to Magnus on my left.

"That went on for a little while but we were only kids so it didn't last long. When he was sixteen, he met Jem. He was new in town and went in Tessa's class. They immediately became friends and one night Tessa took Jem to one of our movie nights and for the last four years, Jem and Will have been dating. You would like him."

The room is silent once again but this time it isn't uncomfortable.

Jace smiles softly at me but I can see that it pains him that he wasn't there for any of this. My heart breaks a little for the boy in front of me and I have to blink back tears.

"You know," I whisper. "He spoke a lot about you. About his best friend that he has lost together with his parents." There are tears in his eyes as well but I force myself to continue to speak.

"I know Jonathan has told you to let him speak to Will first, to see if he even wants to speak with you. But if you ask me Jace, I think it's bullshit. Will was always talking about you. I think I've heard every story about five times. But at one point he stopped mentioning you completely. Not because he suddenly didn't miss you anymore but because it was too painful to relive all those memories when he had lost hoped that he will ever see you again. He still misses you and if you want to, I'll take you to him as soon as _you_ are ready."

I try my hardest but a single tear leaks from my eye and I quickly brush it away.

Jace across from me blinks frantically and we just stare at each other. Then barley a whisper, "thank you!"

I nod. "Give me your phone." He obliges immediately.

"Here's my number. Text me or call me as soon as you're ready."

Jace smiles widely at me but quietly asks, "What if I don't want to wait?"

"Then I'll have time tomorrow." I smile back and his whole face lights up.

Magnus nudges my side and whispers in my ear, "How-to-get-your-crush-to-call-you-101 with Clary Fray."

I roll my eyes at him but can't suppress my grin.

I feel people watch me and when I look up I see Mr and Mrs Lightwood quickly avert their eyes both a soft smile on their lips. I turn to Isabelle and whisper in her ear,

"Do your parents know that Alec is gay?" She nods and whispers back, "Yeah, dad finally accepted it last year."

A sly grin is forming on my lips and my eyes land on Alec. "Give me your phone."

He looks confused but does as asked.

I quickly type in Magnus' number and sent him a text so he has Alec's. Then I return the phone to its owner and say, "I'm pretty sure Magnus isn't brave enough to ask for your number when your parents are here so I took care of it."

Magnus' family and Alec's siblings all start laughing and even the other Lightwoods crack a smile.

Magnus looks surprised at me but I only shrug.

To my honest surprise, Alec smiles widely and thanks me, though not without heat blossom on his cheeks. I wink at him.

"Hey Clary, can I get your number, too?" Max asks with a cocky grin.

I raise my brows at him and he winks. I laugh and see Jace glare at his little brother, only making me laugh harder.

I shake my head. "Sorry, Max but it doesn't look like Blondie likes the idea of the two of us."

Jace's head snaps in my direction. "Will you ever stop with the 'Blondie'?" I shake my head and he sighs but I can see his lips twitch and know that he tries his hardest not to grin.

Conversation erupts around us again but my gaze is fixed on the person in front of me. It looks like he wants to say something but is interrupted by a familiar song starting to play.

 _Hey now  
_ _You're an all star  
_ _Get your game on  
_ _Go play  
_ _Hey now  
_ _You're a rock star  
_ _Get the show on  
_ _Get paid  
_ _And all that glitters is gold  
_ _Only shooting stars break the mold_

"Shoot." I quickly jump up.

Jace laughs. "Seriously?"

"Shut up! Jon changes it back every time I get a new ringtone so I gave up."

"Don't worry, she hates that song. That's why Jonathan changes it every time back to it." Magnus says.

I run to the coffee table where I have put my purse and grab my phone.

One look at the number and I freeze. _No, not again._  
It's the same number as yesterday. I feel panic flare in me again and my hands start trembling.

"Clary are you okay?" Someone asks but it sounds far away.

I feel my phone slide from my lose grip and land with a _thump_ on the carpeted floor.  
I slowly turn around, my legs trembling as well.

I lock eyes with Magnus and whisper,

"It's him."

* * *

 **So that's it. Tell me what you think.**

 **Love,**

 **-Kat xx**

* * *

 **SONG: _Smash Mouth – All Star_**


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER VI**

 **YOU. ARE. THE. MOST. BEAUTIFUL. PEOPLE. EVER!**

 **I totally forgot how awesome this fandom is. Already 32 reviwes, thank you lovelies.**

 **A special thank you to all of you beautiful people who left me those kind words. You are amazing and I love every single one of you. **virtual hug****

 **At _Guest:_ If you are talking about me not sleeping than don't worry. I never sleep much and I really wanted to write the last chapter for you. I haven't had so much writing in a long time tbh. If I have to force myself into writing I simply don't write. So don't worry dear.**

 _ **Fireheart1 (Guest):**_ **I LOVE YOU! Thank you so much. I like your dress or beach idea. Since I do not have this story planned out, I will see what I can do but Clary is not the type to wear long formal dresses and go to school dances. You will see that soon but I think of it, okay?**

 **At _Ifuckingloveyou (Guest):_ I fucking love you! And I really love how so many of you love Will and Jem together. You will meet them soon. Promise.**

 **Okay honestly? I don't know what this chapter is. I don't even know if I like it. But here it is.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

 **WARNING: Mentioning of Child/Drug/Alcohol Abuse. Nothing detailed though.**

* * *

 **Magnus**

"It's him."

Big wide emerald eyes stare shocked at me. I can see the panic begin to creep up in her small body as she speaks the two words, her voice laced with so much pain that I literally feel my heart crack.

In an instant I'm at her side, forcing her to look at me.

"Magnus, what's going on?" my father demands.

I ignore him. My gaze focused on my best friend as I guide her to the couch and force her to sit down. Her eyes are fixed on mine and I can see how terrified she is.

"Fuck!"

"Magnus. Language!" I hear my mother scowling me.

I look up to see everyone's eyes on us. It looks like my parents, Jace and Isabelle are about to come over. I shake my head at them.

"Stay where you are."

Then I turn my attention back to Clary. Her breathing has become frantic and I take her hand and lay it flat against my chest, right over my beating heart. We lock eyes and I take calm, long breathes.

"Clary, Biscuit, just concentrate on my breathing and breath with me. Come on Biscuit. Inhale, exhale. Inhale. Exhale." I continue to speak and she concentrates on my voice. Her breathing slowly matches my own.

After a few minutes, her breathing has settled and she withdraws her hand from my grip just to throw her arms around my neck and whispering a "thank you" in my ear.

I hug her back and drop a kiss to her temple.

I pull back and say, "We have a problem."

It isn't a question but she nods anyway.

I pick up the phone she has dropped and call her brother.

" _Clary?_ "

"We have a problem!"

" _Magnus? What happened?_ " Jon immediately sounds panicked.

"He called again. Get your ass over here and bring Lewis. Hell, bring even the asshole if you must. Just get the fuck here asap."

Before he can say another thing I hang up on him.

Looking at Clary I take her hands and pull her up.

"You okay?" She nods and I lead her back to the table.

She immediately falls down on her seat ignoring that everyone is staring at her. Isabelle turns to her and takes one of Clary's hands into her own, not saying anything just squeezing it and Clary smiles at her thankfully. In that moment I decide I really like Isabelle Lightwood. She's tough but she's one of the nicest people I've ever met. She cared from the moment I met her and she was concerned about Clary without even knowing her. Everyone who looks out for my sister is in my good shoes.

I look up to see deep blue eyes watching me with concern. His look seems to ask if everything's alright and I shake my head sadly, making Alexander frown.

I look at my parents, saying "Valentine's back!"

My father's jaw drops and my uncle's fist slams on the table, both expressions full of fury. It was scary but my mother's reaction was the most surprising. My mother who hated swearing like no other lets go a long tirade of curses. Everyone looks at her in shock, myself included. But then I hear someone chuckle quietly. I look down to see Clary clapping a hand over her mouth, laughing.

She looks at my mum and says, "Sophie, language."

If the situation would have been different I would laugh with her but it wasn't and I look at my best friend in utter disbelief.

She looks up and sees me frowning. "What?" she snaps. "Did you hear that? That was hilarious."

I look up to see Mr and Mrs Lightwood looking at her as if she's crazy. Maybe she is. But she is still my best friend and I don't want anyone look at her in that way. I narrow my eyes at them. I am about to say something when a voice interrupts me.

"Can someone please tell us who the hell this Valentine is and why every time he calls Clary has a panic attack and why Jonathan threatened him with jail yesterday?" Jace asks.

Everyone falls silent. Clary definitely not laughing anymore. She looks up at Jace and in a completely emotionless voice says,

"He's the psychotic asshole that is my father."

* * *

 **Clary**

Silence.

I see Jace's jaw drop open and his eyes widen in shock. Then he snaps his mouth back close in a thin line, his eyes narrowed to slits. All indications of anger. No, not anger. In that moment, Jace is completely furious. A cold shiver runs down my back.

Before anyone can say or do something there is a heavy pounding on the front door and someone yelling to _open the goddamn door and let them the fuck in._

I sigh. "Guess my brother has arrived."

To my surprise Alec gets up and says, "I'll let them in."

As soon as the door opens I hear my brother ask Alec, "Where's she?"

Then he storms into the room, Simon on his heels. Sebastian is following too but is holding his distance which I'm thankful for.

Jon and Si storm towards me but I hold up my hands and tell them to stop. "Boys, I'm fine. Seriously."

They study me for a moment and then lock eyes. With a nod they both suddenly step forward and wrap their arms around me, crashing me to their chest, making it difficult to breath.

"For god's sake, boys let your sister breath." Sophie snaps and they immediately take a step back. I smile at her.

"Did she just... curse?" Simon whispers in disbelief and I snicker.

"Oh she did. But you missed the best part already."

They both turn to me and look at me as if I'm crazy. I sigh. Why do people keep looking at me like that.

Turning to Robert and Maryse Lightwood I say, "This is my brother Jonathan. His friend Sebastian and my best friend Simon." They nod. "Guys, this is Mr and Mrs Lightwood. And this," I gesture to Max who had an speculative look on his face. "This is Max. Their youngest son. You already know the others." I gesture to Jace, Alec and Izzy.

Max suddenly speaks, a sly grin on his face as he glances at Jace before looking at my brother. "Would you have a problem with me taking your sister out?" he asks, leaving me speechless.

His gaze wanders to Jace who's glaring at his little brother and then he winks at me. I smirk.

Jon looks at him for a moment but it seems he realizes Max isn't really serious. "Not at all kiddo."

He grins winningly and then Simon adds, "But I think Blondie does."

Jace's head snaps in Simon direction and he glares.

But before things can go wrong, Sebastian clears his throat.

"What did Valentine want his time?"

I shake my head. "I didn't pick up." I mumble.

"She had a panic attack and dropped the phone." Izzy adds.

"Okay, I know it's none of our business but we are here now and you all seem to be like family and my children seem to care a lot about what's going on and I really wish someone would shed a little light upon what is going on." Mr Lightwood says.

I really do not want to talk about it. And I don't have to. Jon sits down on my armchair and fixes his eyes on the eldest Lightwood.

"Valentine Morgenstern, mine and Clary's father, was sent to jail eight years ago for abusing his wife and children. He had a serious drug and alcohol problem but to be honest he is just a psychopath who needs his dick cut off and die in a ditch. Sorry Sophie."

"Don't worry honey, it's the truth."

"Approximately two years ago, he was released. We haven't heard from him since then and last time I checked he wasn't even in the country. I think he wasn't even on the continent. But yesterday he called Clary. Telling her he's going to be in town and wanting to meet her. I honestly don't know what he wants but I don't trust him at all. I don't want him anywhere near her."

I notice how pale Mrs Lightwood has become. Her husband has the same angry expression as his cousins. Jace and Alec also look like they want to murder someone. Max looks really concerned, his eyes wide and fixed on me. Izzy looks disgusted and her fists are balled.

"Look," I say and everyone's eyes land on me. "I'm gonna be okay but Jon does not want me to be alone in the following weeks. He made me promise to either take one of them," I point to Jon, Si, Mag and Sebastian. "or Maia and Jordan with me wherever I go. And to be honest I don't want to go somewhere alone as well. It took me years to heal after Valentine destroyed me. You have to know that not many people know about my past and I don't want the people from school to find out."

They all nod in understanding and I let out a relieved breath. Then Jace speaks.

"Clary listen. If everyone's busy and you don't have anyone to go with you, I want you to call me, Alec or Iz. We're going to be there whenever you need us."

As I look into the faces of his siblings they both nod with a serious expression that says not to argue with them over that. A lump forms in my throat and again I have to blink back tears. These people know me for two days but they already deeply care. I smile at everyone of them, my eyes landing on Jace and I breath, "Thank you!"

He smiles at me.

Jon stands up and takes my hand. Turning to Gabriel he says. "I think we go now."

Magnus' uncle nods. Magnus tells me he sees me later but his mother interrupts him. "Don't be stupid Darling. Go home and take care of your sister." She comes to me and envelops me in her arms. I cling to her small form and close my eyes for a moment.  
Sophie Collins is a gift sent from heaven. I always thought she must be an angel.  
The scar that runs across her cheek only making her more beautiful. If someone knows how I feel it was her. She told me about her past right after what happened with my father. Since that day I'm even more in awe of this woman. The scar only reminds me that you can survive even the most horrible of things. Most of my own scars aren't visible for the world but there is this one that always reminds me of how hard living really is.

Sophie tells me she loves me and that I should call her when I need something.

Gideon and Gabriel both kiss my cheek. Then I turn to the Lightwoods.

"It was so nice to meet you all and thank you, for everything." I pointedly look at Isabelle and her older brothers.

Izzy stands up and gives me brief hug. I wander over to the other side of the table where Alec squeezes my hand and says, "Call when you need us." I smile at him and then ruffle Max's hair. "It was nice to meet you Max." I give him a brief hug and he smiles.

I then turn my attention to Jace. I don't know what makes me do it but I lean in and brush my lips against his cheek. He looks at me with wide, slightly darker eyes. I smile softly at him and then turn to go.

"Mr and Mrs Lightwood." I nod in their direction and then leave, followed my brother, my two best friends and Sebastian.

Sebastian does not speak the whole ride back. He doesn't even do so much as to look in my direction but I can't bring myself to care.  
We drop him off at the school and then drive off to get home.  
Exhausted I rest my head on Simon's shoulder and lace my fingers with Magnus'.

Back home, I change in one of Jon's shirts and black boy shorts. I nestle next to Simon on the couch, Chairman Meow on my lap. Magnus sits on the chair and Jon is talking on the phone with mum. I try to focus on the TV screen where a bunch of teenage criminals that live on a spaceship are sent to earth to look if it's survivable when suddenly my phone buzzes. I pick it up and look at a number I don't know.

 _Hey Little Girl. I'm gonna need your address. I'll pick you up at two o'clock.  
\- A very handsome Herondale_

I have to laugh at that. I quickly text him my address and than ask,

 _ **Will why do you have a new number? And since when do you not know where we live?**_

 _Very funny, Little Girl._

 _You okay?_

I smile at that. Blondie can be really sweet.

 _ **I am now. Thank you!**_

 _Good. See you tomorrow._

 _ **Goodnight, Jace.**_

 _Goodnight, beautiful._

* * *

 **Okay guys. Hope you liked. Let me know what you think.**

 **Next chapter will have some Jace POV and you will meet Will and the Fairchilds**

 **I LOVE YOU!**

 **-Kat xx**


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER VII**

 **I'm so so glad you all seemed to like the last chapter. I can't believe it because I felt so unsure about it myself.**

 **Just to clear up a thing; Max is 15 years old.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to _our-amelia, buffalofangirl4life_ and _Ifuckingloveyou (Guest)_ because they are fucking amazing and my favourite people right now. I love you!**

 **Okay, it's time to meet another Herondale.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Jace**

At 13:57 I pull up in front of the address Clary texted me the other night. To be honest, I'm a little nervous. Not because I'll see the little redhead again though I have to admit that I'm excited to have some time alone with her. Maybe we can finally have a real conversation.  
Last night revealed a little of the secret that is Clary Fray and I really feel for her and Jon. But I have never met two people who are as strong as these siblings. It is really great to see how much they care about each other and how much they stick together. I'm also happy for them to have such a great loving family with Magnus, Simon and the Collins. I know how important it is to have people care for you when you are completely alone. It's the same with me and the Lightwoods. Without their love I don't know what I would have become.

For half of my life I thought they were the only family I have but now William is back in the picture. The boy who used to not only be my cousin but my brother and that's exactly why I'm so nervous to meet William today. I haven't seen him in so long and I'm afraid that he will shut the door in front of my nose because he does not wish to see me after all those years.

Clary told me that he misses me but that does not say what his reaction to my sudden appearance at his door will be. I really hope it'll be a good one.

I'm about to get out of my car and knock on the door of the little house I'm currently parking in front of when the front door flies open and an angry looking Clary storms outside followed by a fuming Jon who shouts her name.

"Bugger off, Jonathan." Clary yells while she flips her brother off.

When she sees me, she says, "Get in the care." Before opening the door and taking a seat on the passenger side. I get in my car and hear Jonathan shout, "CLARISSA!"

Clary tells me to _start the fuck driving_ and I quickly oblige.

I risk a glance at her and see her staring angrily our of the window.

"You okay?" I ask.

She shoots me a death glare and snaps, "Fan _-fucking-_ tastic." Before glaring out of the window again.

With an exasperated sigh I pull over and kill the engine.

"What the fuck are you doing, Blondie?" she yells.

I turn in my seat to glare right back at her and say, "I don't know what the fuck your problem is _Clarissa_ but I didn't do anything to deserve that. I don't want to sit in the fucking car with a girl that doesn't even talk to me and only glares out of the window while I'm worrying my ass off because I'm fucking scared of what will happen when I see the last remaining member of my family after _years_. Also I have no fucking clue how to get there and this won't change if you don't speak to me. So get your shit together little girl because I'm not your brother and I won't but up with your shit!"

There is a moment of silence in which we just stare into the other's eyes. Her face is a mask of indifference and wouldn't it be for her slightly widened in shock eyes, I would have thought that she had not even heard a thing I just said. But with a defeated sigh her features soften and her eyes fall onto her lap. She looks slightly embarrassed. _Good!_

"Sorry!" she mumbles. Then she looks up to meet my eyes and she seems to really mean it.

Sighing, "S'okay."

She nods but looks at her hands again.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"It's nothing, really. Just pissed of John because of you and Will and some other stuff."

I was surprised to get an answer, to be honest. "What have Will and I to do with that?"

"He's pissed that I didn't give Will the time to think about it. About meeting you. But I don't think it's fair. We can't just only think about Will. You matter, too."

At her last sentence, she looks at me and a sad smile is playing on her lips. "Thank you." I say before starting the engine and pulling back on the street.

"So? Which way?"

"Straight ahead and on the next crossing turn right, then the next left and after just follow the road for the next fifteen minutes or so. I'll tell you."

I nod and again silence encases us until Clary clears her throat. I glance at her and shoot her a quizzically look.

"Ehm about last night," she begins. "What's with the 'Goodnight, _beautiful?'"_

 _FUCK!_ I feel my ears getting hot and I'm glad that my eyes are fixed on the road in front of me.

"Ehm-"

"Look, Jace," _Oh no, this cannot be good. She only called me by my real name once._ "You seem nice and all – except for the times you are an asshole obviously – but I don't know where you are going with that and I just want you to know that I'm not interested in dating anyone at the moment. But I'm not blind. I see the way you look at me and don't think I didn't know you were staring at my bum when we run into each other at Taki's yesterday and I won't lie, you're hot. I'm mean _wow._ "

She laughs and I smirk. _Ha! I knew it._

"So, I really don't care that my brother threatened you- yeah I know that, too." She adds at my surprised expression.

"I know Jonathan. But you don't seem to me like the boyfriend-y type, am I right?"

"Yeah, I don't do relationships very often."

"That's what I thought. So if you should decide to give a shit about what my brother says and you're up to it, we could always fuck."

My foot slams on the break because I almost miss the red light. Incredulous I look at her and she is smirking. I try to form words but don't find any so I just shake my head before looking up to see that we can continue driving.

"What a shame." Clary says and then, "so friends then. I'm okay with that but if you should ever change your mind..."

I cough awkwardly.

The rest of the drive is rather uneventful. I keep staring at the street in front of me, while Clary asks me to tell her something about my childhood with William and so I do.

Time flies by and after a good half an hour drive, she tells me to stop. We park in front of a big white house in a wealthy family neighbourhood. We climb out of the car and slowly approach the front door. Clary shoots me a look and asks, "Are you sure?"

I swallow and nod then I ring the bell. The name tag says: _Fairchild/Branwell._

Suddenly I feel a tiny hand wrap around my larger one, interlacing our fingers. Surprised I look up to find Clary looking at me with an encouraging smile. She squeezes my hand and I squeeze back right as the big wooden door is opened, revealing a young man with ink-black hair and piercing blue eyes. I recognize him right away.

He smiles when he sees Clary but when he notices that she isn't alone, he frowns. His gaze lands on me and he just stares at me for a moment. No one dares to say a word as my cousin, who I hadn't seen in over nine years, just continues to look at me. Then suddenly his eyes widen and I can see that he realizes who I am. He gasps and his eyes flicker to Clary, to our joined hands and back to me. He stumbles slightly forward but catches himself.

"Jonathan Christopher?" he sounds breathless.

All I can do is nod. Then suddenly he crushes forward right into my chest.

"Jacey!" Will chokes out and he's laughing and crying at the same time. Clary lets go of my hand so I can hug him back.

"Gwilym!" And I'm crying, too.

* * *

 **Clary**

I know I shouldn't watch but I just can't avert my eyes from the beautiful reunion in front of me. It is just so incredible beautiful and I feel myself tear up as well. I hardly ever allow myself to cry but to see one of my eldest friends reunited with someone he thought he'd never see again was not something I could watch with dry eyes. I knew I made the right decision.

"Why are you all crying? And who's that?" A small voice asks.

I look down to see little Cecily looking quizzically at Jace?

Both boys pull away to look at the little girl. Since neither of them says a word I take her hand and lead her inside.

"C'mon Cecy. Let's make some tea and maybe bake a cake while those two catch up, okay?"

"Clary? Who was that?" She asks as soon as we are in the kitchen.

"Do you remember when Will used to talk about his cousin? The one who's parents died with Will's in the explosion?" I ask her and she nods.

"He's the boy from the pictures?" She sounds incredulous.

"Yeah." I fill the kettle with water and while we wait for the water to boil Cecily quietly says,

"He's cute."

And I crack up. Seriously, I can't stop laughing. Cecily looks confused at me as I wipe my eyes.

"Aren't you a little too young to say such a thing, Cecy?" I ask and she glares at me.

"I'm nine full years old." she huffs, making me laugh again.

"That's exactly what I mean."

Before either of us can say another word, the back door opens and Charlotte enters the kitchen.  
When she sees me she stops surprised before coming over and giving me a hug.

"Clary! How are you, honey? What are you doing here?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Actually, ehm-"

"Wait is someone else here?" she cuts me of, probably hearing the voices coming from the living room.

"Yeah and he is cute." Cecily says and I groan. Charlotte just looks funnily at her daughter before looking at me for an explanation.

"There was someone who wanted to see Will. His name is Jace."

"As in...?"

"Yeah," I say. "As in Jonathan Christopher Herondale."

" _Oh my god!_ "

It looks like Charlotte is about to march in there and look at the boy herself but I stop her, not wanting those two to be interrupted.

"Just let them talk for a while. I'm making tea and I thought maybe Cecy and I could bake a cake, while Will and Jace have time to talk, catch up."

Charlotte nods. The tea water is ready by now and I pick up a couple of cups and add the teabags before pouring the water in the cups. Then I take one of Charlotte's silver trays to carry two cups of Earl Grey, some milk and sugar into the living room.  
When I enter the room, both boys stop talking to look who it is.

"I brought you some tea." I put the tray on the coffee table.

Jace smiles warmly at me and I can't keep the grin off my face. Will stands up and hugs me tight.

"Thank you, Clare-Bear. Thank you so much." He whispers in my ear.

My smile only grows wider. It has been years since he last called me that and it only brings back good memories. I missed that.

Pulling away, I kiss his cheek.

"We're in the kitchen, if you need anything." They nod and I walk out of the room, leaving them to their conversation.

Cecily is the only one in the kitchen when I return.

"Where's your mum?"

"In the backyard by daddy." She explains.

"All right." I cock my head and asks, "Wanna bake a cake?"

She jumps up from her stool and shouts, "Yes!"

* * *

 **So, I hope you enjoyed. As always tell me what you think.**

 **Goodnight lovlies,**

 **Kat xx**

* * *

 **In this fic, Cecily and Will are not related. Cecily is Charlotte's real daughter and so is Ella who will be at least mentioned in this fic.**


	9. AN please read!

Hi everyone!

I know you all are waiting for the next chapter but I do have to disappoint you here again and I'm very sorry for that but _**this is an Author's Note and I really hope you'll read this.**_

 **1.**

I **don't know when I'll be able to write the next chapters** and I wanted to let you know that so you're not wondering.  
I arrived in London yesterday morning and am staying here for the next three weeks for an internship and the city has already drained all my energy. I'm working all the day and after work my friend and I will explore the city, do stuff and everything and our weekends are mostly booked, too so I have now idea when I'll be able to write.  
Hope you don't mind. When I feel awake enough and have time I will try writing but I'm not promising anything.

 **2.**

 **Question:**  
I was thinking about in which direction this story should go and when I started it all characters were mundanes but if you want me to I could change this.  
 _ **Do you want me to add something supernatural?**_ (not meaning necessarily shadowhunters)

Please let me know.

3\. As always thank you all so much for your support and all your lovely reviews I'm so happy y'all seem to like the reunion and I promise the next chapter will contain parts of this from Jace's POV.

Am I a terrible person for being happy that I almost made you cry _buffalofangirl4life_?

 _Niamh x (Guest):_ Thank you dear! Unfortunately you'll have to wait a little longer. I still haven't decided when I'm telling you about their past. As for Jace's confidence; _I know!_ And I'm sorry. It's annoying me as well and I'll try to change that a little but please notice that all of the characters are OOC.

 _IcanExplain, julianagiannini26, Ifuckingloveyou_ and _our-amelia:_ I love you guys so much! Reading your reviews made me so incredible happy. Thank you!

 **I love you all so much** and if you have anything you want to know just ask.

Later,

Kat xx


	10. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER VIII**

* * *

 **Author's note:  
** **Okay, before we're coming to the fun part, I wanted to say a couple of things. Obviously you don't have to read this note and can skip right to the chapter but it really would mean a lot to me, if you'd take the time reading this part as well.**

 **I want to begin with telling you how sorry I am for kind of disappearing for the last three months. I know I said I'd update and I didn't. This had several reasons. But all in all the last past months have been pretty difficult for me.  
** **At the top of my problems is that I graduate in a couple of months and school has been really stressful. And it lead to me not feeling well. I was (still am) constantly stressed out and did not find the time or even the concentration to write and at some point I frankly did not have the desire to write anymore.  
** **That's something knew to me. But all the stress led to a lot of panic attacks.**

 **I know a lot of people are struggling with anxiety and there are so many different forms of anxiety that it is different for everyone. I believe it is something very important that we should talk about.  
** **I know you probably ask yourself right now, why the hell am I telling you all of this.  
** **The answer to this is that writing means a lot to me. That you guys are reading this and support my work means even more to me and I honestly love every single one of you beautiful people so much. And I feel like I owe you an explanation.**

 **Writing can be therapy. I figured that out at the age of thirteen and since then it is a big part of who I am. I usually express myself through writing poetry. It really isn't good poetry but it doesn't matter because I write it for myself, in order to take care of myself. I just let all the shit flow on the paper and out of me.  
But sometimes it is easier to just write it down as it is and that is exactly why I am doing this. **

**Besides school there has something else been bugging me. I finally came to the acceptance that I am, in fact, bisexual. Yeah, I know that shouldn't be a big deal but as probably some of you know, not being straight isn't easy. I have come to terms with myself and I am proud of who I am but I am still so very terrified to come out to my friends and family. I am absolutely afraid of people's reaction and that lead to me becoming really quiet and distancing myself from my friends, which is unusual for me. It also lead to me having panic attacks more often these days and crying myself to sleep at night.**

 **But it got better lately. I started writing again, and I planned to come out to at least my parents and siblings. I really did. I was asking for help and tips but then two weeks ago, my life has been completely turned upside down.**

 **Talking about depression is something that hits close to my heart. And I feel that people often don't take it seriously or don't see it as a disease. But it is. Mental health is as important as is physical health and nothing to make fun of. We all have bad days and we say we are depressed however that cannot be compared to suffering from depression.**

 **I just want to say something to all of you who may or may not suffer from that:  
** **Get someone to help you, PLEASE! Doing nothing is not right. Tell yourself that you need help. Be honest to yourself and do something about it. I have seen with my own eyes, what depression can do to a person who does not want to be helped. Who did not say I have a problem, help me. I wish that to no one.**

 **Two weeks ago, my brother (who turned 15 this week) lost his father. And not because of an accident. No, but because he decided, he did not want to live the life he was living anymore.**

 **For all the people who think their life isn't worth living anymore and that there is no one there who cares, that's not true. There are people who love you more than anything else. People who call you there family. Don't leave them. Don't leave them like that. You are not alone. Don't do that to them. Don't leave your children without parents and don't leave your parents without a child and don't leave your siblings without a brother or sister. There are always people who love you. Fight for them. Don't give up just yet. Be strong and fight for them, life already is so short, don't end it before your time has come. PLEASE!**

 **I am sorry guys but this is just something I really care about. I hope you don't mind.**

 **I also want to thank you for almost 100 follows THANKS A LOT! YOU ARE AMAZING!**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: All I own is the plot.**

* * *

 **Magnus**

The loud bang of someone throwing a door shut wakes me up from my peaceful slumber. With a groan I roll around to stare at my alarm. 0900 is way too early – for my taste – to make such annoying noise on a Sunday morning.  
But knowing my roommates and that wasn't the end of it. There was no way for me to return to my dream and a pair of beautiful deep blue eyes.

" _Jonathan!"_ I hear Clary scream after her brother and with a sigh I roll out of bed to see what all the fuss is about.

"...don't you dare just walk away like that." Clary shouts and she emerges from her room the same moment I do, an awkward looking Simon on her heels.

I hate it when my days begin with the siblings fighting. Especially if I'm wakened early on a Sunday.

"Hey!" I shout and all three stop abruptly to turn and look at me; Jon and Clary both glaring but Simon shoots me an apologetic smile.

"Good morning sunshines," I sarcastically say, glaring right back at them.

"What the fuck are you two fighting over again?"

"Jonathan is an asshole." Clary shouts, glaring daggers at her brother, who huffs.

I roll my eyes, "Tell me something I don't already know, Clarissa", I demand and promptly receive an angry look from the man in question.

Clary opens her mouth again but Jon beats his sister to an answer, "Simon and Clary are sleeping together," he angrily spits out.

 _Well, that's a new one._

Surprised I raise my eyebrows at the two. Simon's cheeks are burning and he looks really uncomfortable. Shaking his head, he pleadingly looks at Clary, it seems that he isn't able to form words anymore.

Clary's face is red as well but I'm sure that's from anger.

"We _slept_ in the same bed. We are _not fucking,_ for crying out loud."

I'm not really surprised. To be honest, it would quite shock me if those two were really fucking. No clue, where Jon got this ridiculous idea.

Concentrating on Jonathan again I ask, "I don't see what your problem is, Johnny? We all slept in the same bed before, that's nothing unusual. Hell, Clary and I do it quite often."

"Yeah," Jon sounds annoyed. "But you don't have the hots for my sister, Mag. Not like Lewis."

"Hey, stop there for a second Johnny." Simon finally pitches in and Jon focuses his attention back on him.

"You know it's not like that between Clary and I. Sure I thought I was in love with her when we were fourteen but that's a long time ago. I love Clary, she's my best friend and I love her as much as I love you or Magnus and this is not different from when Clary and Magnus share a bed."

Jon still looks doubtful and Simon sighs.

"Do you need me to put it bluntly, Jon? _I don't want to fuck my best friend_. For pete's sake, Clary is like my sister. You should know that." Now Simon finally looks angry and I have to suppress a smile.

Jon actually looks a little ashamed and quietly mumbles an apology for Clary and Simon.

Simon accepts his apology but Clary glares at her brother a little longer. But when I give my best friend a warning look, she finally nods.

As everyone turns around to head in the kitchen for breakfast I shout after them, "Thanks for waking me for such trivial things. I hate you all!"

It's comical and a little creepy how all three of them simultaneously flip me off.

I return to my room and fall back down onto my bed. Closing my eyes in hopes that I will get tired again. But thanks to my lovely friends and their even lovelier attitudes, I am now wide awake. I'm a little disappointed to not get the chance to dream of blue eyes again but then a thought strikes me and I grab my phone from the night stand.

 _ **Hey gorgeous. You + me + coffee?**_

Definitely not one of my best attempts at flirting but I decide that Alexander probably won't mind.

Surprisingly – and to my relief – I don't have to wait long for a response.

 _Sounds great. Where and when?_

Smiling I text,

 _ **Java Jones in an hour?**_

 _See you there, Magnus._

 _ **It's a date!**_

Laughing, I practically skip into the bathroom I share with my best friend. I shower in record time and only put on some light eyeliner. I try to keep it simple today. Jumping into grey jeans, a white shirt and a purple vest, I then style my hair into its trademark spikes. That always takes a little time but I manage to be ready, five minutes before I have to leave. Putting on shoes I grab my wallet, phone and keys and go downstairs.

Clary, Simon and Jon all look up as I enter the kitchen and Jon gives me a quizzical look.

"You're out early Mag. Everything alright?"

Grinning I say, "Just meeting a friend for coffee."

Clary laughs. "Let me guess, is that friend a certain blue eyed god?"

I just wink at her and Simon whoops.

I roll my eyes at my friends and Jon actually smacks my butt in passing.  
I'm really glad to get out of there, though I cannot help but smile. My friend's are annoying as hell but they are still my family.

* * *

 **Jace**

I follow Will out of the living room and into the kitchen.  
I still cannot believe that I finally found my cousin after looking for him in London the whole summer. After all those years, I finally have a family again. Not that I don't have a family. The Lightwoods are my family and I love them with every ounce of my heart but I mean blood family. It's nice. A lot of things have changed since I've last seen William but a lot hasn't changed at all. He is still the boy I knew almost ten years ago and it is great catching up with him. It almost is like we have never been separated but at the same time, we have missed so much of the other person's life that it makes me incredibly sad.

There is a bunch of people sitting in the kitchen and talking and it smells really good. One look at the oven tells me why. Seems like Clary and Will's sister Cecily did bake a cake after all.

I cautiously follow Will into the kitchen. Clary's head immediately snaps in our direction and she smiles encouragingly at me. Next to her sits a pretty brunette, who lovingly looks at Will and then sends me a genuine smile. Will's sister sits on Clary's lap and animately talks to the woman in front of her, who sits next to a red haired man. Those are probably William's parents Charlotte and Henry. They look up as well as we enter.

"Hey, mum, dad. I want you to meet someone." Will says. "This is my cousin Jace."

"It is so nice to finally meet you, Jace. I am Henry." Mr Branwell says, standing up. I offer him my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Sir."

"Cut that formal crap, son" He says laughingly and then pulls me into a hug. I am a little surprised and I see Clary laughing at my expression. Then I am suddenly in Charlotte arms, who with tears in her eyes tells me how happy she is to have me here.  
I am absolutely in shock by the love I receive form those people I have never met before in my life.

Will takes a seat next to the brunette girl who introduces herself as Will's best friend and neighbour Tessa. I sit down on the empty seat next to Clary and ask,

"Tessa? As in Jonathan's girlfriend?"

She nods smiling. "Yes. I've heard you met already everyone and that you're dorm mates with Sebastian."

"I am."

We are interrupted from a beeping sound.

"Oh shit." The redhead next to me curses and Cecily jumps from her lap.

My eyes follow Clary as she runs to the oven to turn it off and revealing a delicious looking, chocolate cake. The cake has to cool down first so Clary joins us on the table again. When she sits down again, she quickly squeezes my shoulder and when I look at her, she smiles at me. I like that look on her.

Conversation flows after that. Charlotte and Henry ask me about the Lightwoods and how I like Alicante so far. And Tessa asks a lot about my childhood. Even Cecily seems to want to know everything. She's shy at the beginning but then warms up. Though she isn't Will's biological sister, she surprisingly looks a lot like him with her dark hair and blue eyes.  
Clary teases me and calls me 'Blondie' again. It would annoy me wasn't it for how she smiles at me when she does.

"Clare-bear, you sure you two met only two days ago?" Will asks, after the red haired girl threw another snarky remark at my direction because I called her 'little girl' again.

At our questioning looks he adds, "You two bicker like an old married couple," which makes everyone laugh.

The cake tastes as delicious as it smells and I learn that Clary is a really good baker. Cecily tells me that Clary actually loves to bake. The redhead doesn't look happy about the fact that I now know this but Tessa and Will confirm it.

"She does it all the time." Tessa says.

"Yes," Will agrees, "I think I've never seen her not bake when we're around. She secretly loves it."

I laugh and turn to the girl in question. "So you're really just a big softie, aren't you little girl."

"My name is not little girl," she spits at me in mock anger. "And if you call me that again, I'm seriously going to kick your balls."

Will laughs and tells me to better not stress it and Cecily looks at me with huge, serious eyes and says, "Clary's a true bad-ass!"

Clary looks really smug at that and I smile at Will's little sister. "Yeah, I know! I'm just messing with her." And I really mean it.

She looks at me surprised and I wink at her. Rolling her eyes, she turns back to her conversation with Charlotte.  
Will raises his eyebrows when I meet his gaze and I just shrug.  
It's kind of funny to mess with the sarcastic, little red head. She's hot when she gets angry and I'd be lying if I'd say I'm not digging that because I absolutely am.  
Maybe she's right and I really shouldn't care about what her brother told me. I am pretty sure the two of us could have a lot of fun together.

But then I genuinely like her and I think we could actually be friends. She probably would be fun to hang out with. She seems to be a really great person and she's good friends with Will. We probably will run in the same group of friends from now on. Making things complicated wouldn't be the smartest thing to do.  
However that doesn't change the effect the girl has on me. And I can't deny that I am attracted to her.  
Fuck my life.

* * *

 **Magnus**

Alexander is already occupying a table when I arrive at Java Jones. He doesn't immediately see me as I enter but I can see that he's wearing a rather nervous expression on his face and I smile to myself.  
He's dressed completely in black which honestly doesn't surprise me. But it is a good look on him.

I see he hasn't ordered yet, so instead on joining him, I get in line to get us something to drink. I pick him for a coffee person. I don't know why, he just seems like it. Maybe it's because he sometimes remembers me of Clary (a younger, shyer version of my best friend) and she is a coffee lunatic. There are days, she drinks like six cups a day.  
He also doesn't seem like the flavoured latte guy ( _I_ am definitely _that_ guy). Instead he gives off this lovely don't-fuck-with-me-vibe when you don't know him and I pick him for the simple, straight-forward guy (which I guess is really good for me, because I don't think he'd take the time getting coffee with someone he doesn't like) and I decide to get him good old black filter coffee.

"Morning, Magnus. What can I get you?" Eric, one of Simon's friends, asks.

"How do you do, Eric. Coffee, black, please. And a Caramel Latte."

While Eric prepares our beverages, I get the feeling of someone staring a hole in my head and I look over my shoulder to catch Alexander intensely looking at my back. He smiles when he notices me catching him looking and I wink at him; noticing with great satisfaction how his cheeks turn a delicate shade of pink.

"Here you go." Eric's voice grabs my attention again. His eyes wander to Alec and he asks, "Who's your date?"

Raising one brow I asks, "Why'd you think it's a date?"

He throws me a look and I roll my eyes. That guy's annoying.

"Go back to work, Eric." Leaving him a ten pound tip I add, "Don't bother us."

When I am standing in front of the table, Alec looks up at me, a shy smile playing on his lips.

"Hi." I return his smile.

Placing his coffee down in front of him, I sit down across from him.

"Good morning, Magnus." He smells on his coffee and closes his eyes. "That actually smells amazing, thank you."

I have to laugh at that. "Don't tell me you're one of those people."

"What people?" He asks curiously.

"The ones who practically breath coffee." My response makes him laugh and for a moment I'm captivated by his eyes but then I notice his guilty expression and groan.

"You coffee addicts are the worst. Guess I was right with your order then." He smiles and nods.

He then looks like he's contemplating to say something, so I wait patiently. When he speaks, I'm actually surprised, but pleasantly.

"How's Clary doing?"

"She is...she's Clary. She's the strongest person I know and she gets through it. Always has, always will. She isn't alone and she knows it and this is what gives her strength, I guess."

He sounds really genuine when he says, "Good!"

"It was really nice to meet your family last night." He adds.

"Yeah," I smile. "I was really surprised to see you there. I still don't know how the girls figured that out."

Alexander laughs. "Yeah, our sisters are the worst." I am surprised how easily, he calls Clary my sister. I know it's what we call each other sometimes because we're practically like siblings, and it's what my family calls us but it's an entire different story to hear someone you met only two days ago, adopt the term so easily. It makes me like him even more.

"So Alexander, tell me, what are you attending AUA for?"

He totally surprises me by answering, "Film and photography."

My surprise must be visible because he laughs and then launches into a long speech of how he saw this photo series from the 70's called _Beauty of Life_ when he was a kid and how he begged his parents to buy a camera and how he became obsessed with the art of photography and doing short films.  
For someone who is mostly quiet and shy, he can talk a lot. It's beautiful to hear him talk about something with such passion.  
When he's finished, he asks me about what I am doing and I tell him about how I always dreamed about becoming a fashion designer. He seems really interested in my answer and tells me that Isabelle is doing the same. I can see it and I am really looking forward to share this experience with Izzy this year.  
I also learn that Alec is really into archery.

We spent the next two hours talking and learning a lot about each other. At some point we grab something to eat and another round of coffee.  
Talking to Alec is easy. He still blushes when I stare to long or when I catch him staring or when I not so subtly flirt with him but he seems to feel comfortable around me, which I am more than happy about.

It's going really well.  
Then someone stops by our table, saying my name.

"Magnus?" A female, very familiar voice asks and I freeze.

Looking up, I am met with the green eyes of none other than Camille Belcourt.

"Camille." I say in greeting.

"How are you doing, Mag? How was your summer? I haven't seen you in month." I involuntarily cringe at the nickname. I can feel Alec's eyes on us but I decide to ignore him.

"I am fantastic, Camille." I spit out. "What do you want?"

She looks surprised at my hostility but I don't care. Her gaze flickers from me to Alec and I can see understanding on her face, then her lips curl into a cruel, arrogant smile.

"I don't think, we've met before." She addresses Alexander. "Camille Belcourt, ex-girlfriend."

Eyes wide, I look at Alec. He meets my paniced expression and then looks at Camille with raised brows.

"Alec. Everything else is none of your business. Now, if you'd excuse us but we would like to get back to our conversation."

Camille looks absolutely dumbstruck, then furious but settles onto an evil grin before she turns on her heels and leaves the café.  
I know that isn't over yet and that Camille will response to Alec's comment in time but right now I can't think about that.

Totally surprised, I look over at the blue-eyed beauty in front of me, who shrugs at my questioning look.

"You didn't seem comfortable with her here and she acted like a bitch. It seemed like you were the one who broke things off and that must be for a reason."

"I was. She's a bitch." I repeat his words and laugh. He grins at me.

Then my phone rings. Looking at the caller ID I see that it's Simon. I frown. He probably wouldn't call if it wasn't important since he knows who I am with. However I am not happy about the interruption.

"Lewis." I bark into the phone.

"I'm sorry, Mag. I know you're on a date but I am going crazy here." He sounds pained and I'm alarmed.

"What happened?" I ask. Alec throws me a questioning look but I shake my head.

Simon sighs. "They're fighting again and I honesty don't know what to do anymore." I groan.

"What is it this time?"

"Jon found out that Clary is meeting up with Jace to drive over to Will. He isn't happy about it. Says that she shouldn't surprise Will like that. Clary surprisingly is defending Jace and I think Jon is loosing his mind. It got ugly real quick."

I swear and Alec looks worried. "Fuck, I'm coming over. Fucking idiots."

I hang up and meet Alec's gaze. "I am sorry, Alexander." I apologize. "But I really have to go and help stopping Clary and Jon from killing each other."

He nods and smiles understandingly. "It's alright. I probably should go anyway. I promised Max to hang out before school starts tomorrow."

That makes me smile.

"You need a ride?" Alec asks, surprising me again. Since I walked, I gratefully take him up on the offer.

When we stop in front of my house, we see Clary and Jace jump into a car and drive away while Jon runs out of the door, shouting profanities. Alec gives me a sympathetic look.

"Coffee was nice." He says with a shy smile and I grin at him.

Deciding to just take the chance, I quickly lean in and kiss his cheek. It's nice to see him turn this delicate shade of red again and before I get out of the car I say,

"I hope to see you tomorrow, Alexander."

When I close the door, I can see that his face is still red but a wide grin is playing on his lips, I smile to myself.

* * *

 **Clary**

"Thank you!" Will says for the umpteenth time this day and he hugs me goodbye.

In response I smack a kiss on his cheek and step aside for Jace to hug his cousin as well.  
I definitely did the right thing here. They're family and family shouldn't be separated.  
Giving them a moment of privacy, I leave and wait next to Jace's car.

When we're sitting in the car and Jace starts driving, it's quiet for a moment before he interrupts the silence.

"Can I asks you something?"

"Sure." I answer.

"You play music." He says and I snort. That's not at all what I was expecting.

"That's not a question, Blondie." I state.

He grins, "What do you play?"

He sounds genuinely interested.

"I play the guitar and piano." I answer and then, surprising myself, I add in a whisper, "I used to sing."

Jace looks at me for a moment before he focuses back on the street. "What do you mean, you used to?"

I don't answer immediately. Instead I look out of the window and watch the trees past by in a blur.

After a while, "I used to love it, you know. But it made me vulnerable. I still write and compose. But no one ever hears it."

"That's pretty depressing, Clarissa." At the usage of my full name I look up to meet his eye for a second - to see the sincerity in his expression - before he looks forward again.

"Music is there to free yourself. To give your strength, to express yourself. To be heard. Showing feelings doesn't make you weak or vulnerable or any of that shit. Music is love. It's happiness, salvation. But it's also pain and grieve and heartbreak. It's who we are. Music mirrors our souls and there's nothing more powerful."

I stare at him. For once I am absolutely speechless.  
Hearing my silence, he looks at me and smiles sadly, seeing the pained expression on my face.

"Trust me, I know what I am talking about." There is so much emotion in his voice. "Don't give up this part of you."

The rest of the ride is silent, both of us lost in our own thoughts. I cannot stop but think about his words.

When he parks on front of my house, he turns in his seat to look at me, a genuine smile on his lips.

"Thank you for today, Clary."

I smile back at him and nod. I get out but hesitate before I close the door. He looks at me expectingly but I shake my head.

"See you." And I close the car door and turn on my heels.

The boys all three sit on the couch when I come in. They look up when I enter but I ignore them and go upstairs, locking my room behind me, not wanting to be interrupted.

I rummage through the files on my desk until I find what I am looking for. With a smile I sit down on the floor and continue to work on and edit a composition, I once started but haven't touched in the last five months.

* * *

 **Well, that's all for now. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. Share your thoughts with me.**

 **Loads of love,**

 **Kat xx**


	11. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER IX**

 **Happy 2nd advent lovely people of the internet. I hope you all are having a lovely December and are doing well.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Ava. Thank you for always leaving me your kind words and ideas. I love reading your reviews, I appreciate them so much.**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **Songs mentioned in this chapter are:  
Here Comes The Sun by The Beatles  
Devil In Me by Kate Voegele (listen to the accoustic version, it's beautiful)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot.**

* * *

 **Clary**

On Monday, I practically skip out of my bedroom and into the kitchen. The boys all look at me in shock. I don't have any classes today and they know it, so it's unusual for me to be up that early.

All three of them stare at me with wide eyes and slacked jaws. I have to laugh at their expressions.

Humming, I grab a mug from the cupboard and fill it with my favourite thing ever – black coffee.

I hear Simon hesitantly ask, "Is...is she _humming_?"

"She is." I hear Jon whisper and I chuckle to myself.

"Hey Biscuit," Magnus addresses me. Joining them at the table, I look at him expectingly.

"You okay?" he asks.

I laugh and ask, "Why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugs, "You're acting weird."

Rolling my eyes I say, "Can't a girl just wake up in a good mood for once?"

Simon and Jon share a doubtful look but Magnus quickly says, "Of course, Biscuit. Just wanted to make sure."

They all continue to stare at me, so I just grab Jon's plate and start eating his breakfast. That wakes him up and he starts to protest.

"Hey-" he begins but I glare at him and he quickly shuts up. I'm still pissed off at him.

It's quiet for a moment but then Simon asks, "Well, what has you in such a good mood today?"

"Stuff." I answer.

Simon and Magnus share a look before turning to Jon and simultaneously saying, "Your sister is weird."

Jon only mumbles, "She's your sister, too."

Finishing my breakfast (or rather Jon's) I get up, singing on my way up the stairs.

" _Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces_ _  
_ _Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here_ _  
_ _Here comes the sun_ _  
_ _Here comes the sun, and I say_ _  
_ _It's all right"_

"Hey!" I hear Jon shout after me and I stop in my tracks. Turning around on the steps, I see him running towards the stairs.

"What?" I ask, growing a little annoyed with how they're behaving.

He widely grins at me, an unbelieving look on his face. "You're singing!" He sounds breathless.

The happiness in his voice touches me. He knows how much I was struggling with music in the last year and I can see the relief in his expression.

Smiling down at him, I nod. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm singing." And I can't help but laugh.

Jonathan joins the sound and then he is running up the stairs and enveloping me in his arms. I return his hug and he whispers apologies for yesterday in my ear.

Taking a step back I say, "It's okay, Johnny." He nods, then lets go of me.

"How?" he asks.

I smile, I know what he's asking. "Someone reminded me that music is a part of us, that it reflects our souls but it's nothing to be afraid of."

He looks surprised and I can tell that he wants to ask who told me that but he doesn't since he's afraid to overstep some invisible boundaries. I roll my eyes.

"It was Jace." That seems to surprise him even more and I sigh. "In spite of what you are thinking, he's a good guy, Johnny."

I give him one last smile before continuing my way to the bathroom to get ready.

Jace put an idea in my head, which I am really thankful for (not that I'd ever admit that in front of him). But to be honest, that idea is the reason for my good mood. I worked until late last night and though I don't have classes today, I am planning on going to AUA.

While I am taking a quick shower, I hear Magnus coming into the bathroom to do his eyes and hair.

Opening the shower door a bit, I ask him to hand me my towel. He does as asked and I quickly go dress in my room. Shimmying into grey, ripped, skinny jeans and a black, low-cut tank, I join Magnus in the bathroom again, to get ready. It's the usual routine. While he does his hair, I brush my teeth and put on a little mascara. Usually that's all the make-up I use. I towel-dry my hair and use my beloved sea salt spray for my red locks. It is still warm outside, so my hair will be dry in no time. Putting on my favourite pair of red Chuck Taylor's, I grab my _Diary_ (a leather bound book that Jonathan got me for my 15th birthday and where I write down all my songs and compositions) and a small bag filled with a couple of pens, my sketch book, some money, my iPod and phone, grab my keys and join the boys downstairs.

Simon isn't ready yet and Jon and Magnus look at me questioningly when I join them.

"You're driving with us to campus?" Jon asks and I nod.

"Yeah, I have some things to take care of before I'm heading to Blackthorn's."

"But you're not working today at the parlour." Jon retorts.

"I know I don't usually but I've heard that Jordan doesn't have classes in the morning. I've thought of asking him to join me, so I can work a little on his sleeve."

My brother only nods.

While we are waiting for Simon to get ready, I ask Magnus how his date with Alec went the other day. At the mentioning of Alec, my best friend immediately starts to smile widely. I'm glad to see him like that. He looks happy. It seems like he really likes Alec. I have to ask Izzy what she knows about Alec's feelings.

"It went really well." Magnus answers. "Alexander can be really funny when he wants to and you wouldn't believe me when I tell you that that boy can _talk_." That makes me laugh.

"Then Camille showed up." Magnus continues and I freeze.

Exchanging a look with my brother, I ask my friend, "How did that go?"

"Well, she interrupted our conversation, acted like a total bitch and Alec told her to fuck off. It was great." He tells us with a big fat grin.

"What a bad-ass." Jon laughs.

"Yeah," Mag agrees. "In my opinion, he shares a lot of traits with our lovely Clarissa over here."

He meets my gaze and I smirk, "Knew I liked that boy for a reason." Magnus laughs at that.

Simon finally joins us and we all get into the car, Magnus behind the steering wheel of course.

When we arrive at campus, the guys force me to take the car keys, for they don't want me to walk to work. I roll my eyes but take the keys anyway.

"Hey Magnus, you're going to see Alec first?" I ask before we separate.

"Uhm, I was planning to. Why?"

"Ask Jordan, if he wants me to work on his arm today. He can text me." He nods and then leaves.

Jon kisses my forehead ( _gross_ ) and then leaves as well. Simon stays with me. When I look at him quizzically, he says,

"You have your diary with you so I am assuming the reason you joined us today, is your music. Am I right?"

It shouldn't surprise me. Simon has been my best friend since we were four. He knows me better than anyone else, except maybe Jon and Mag. But though I love the other two as much as I love Simon, there are still some things in my life I only talk about with Simon.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Thought so," he grins. "Shall we?"

I shake my head. "I wanted to stop by Isabelle's room first."

"That's cool with me."

Izzy is absolutely thrilled, when I mention how much Magnus seems to like her brother. But to my relief, it seems to be a mutual feeling.

"You should have seen Alec's face when he came home yesterday," Izzy tells me. "I haven't seen him this happy in a long time. He was practically glowing."

I smile at that. "Good. I am glad, they are on the same page."

Izzy nods. "Yeah, me too." Her face takes on a softer smile. "You know, Alec was not the only one who seemed to be really happy when he came home."

I can feel my face growing warm and a shy smile appears on my lips.

"Sorry to interrupt," Simon, who listened to us talking, interrupts. "But we really have to go, if we want to make it in time."

Isabelle looks at her watch and pales. "I probably should go as well."

"What's your first period?" Si asks her.

"Drawing Techniques or something like that:"

"All Art classes are in the North building." I tell her while we leave her room.

Outside, I point in the direction she has to go.

"There, that's the building. We have to get to the opposite side."

"Alright. I guess I see you guys." She says and we watch her leave before we turn around and head to the South building.

"So tell me, Fray, what are you up to?"

* * *

 **Jace**

"Hey Sebastian, can I ask you something?"

My roommate, who is just about to put on a shirt, stops in his tracks to look at me.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Where are you getting your ink done?" I ask.

"You looking for a place to get some new tattoos?"

I nod. Curious I watch a knowing smirk appear on his face but before I can ask about it, it's already gone.

"You've got some free time today, don't you?"

Again I nod.

"Check out Blackthorn's Tattoo Parlour later. They have the best artist ever. I'll text you the address." With that he puts on his shirt and jumps into his shoes.

"C'mon, I show you the South building, Lightwood." He grabs his guitar case and leaves the room, I quickly follow him.

Unfortunately neither of my siblings has some musical talent, so I am completely on my own, when I enter the auditorium. But that changes quickly, when a blonde girl with an amazing rack but way too much make-up on her face, approaches me, a seductive smile playing on her lips.

"Hi, you must be new, 'cause I've never seen you in this class before. I'm Kaelie." She introduces herself.

I put on a fake, polite smile on and say, "Yeah, I'm new here. My name's Jace."

I didn't thought it was possible but her smile got even wider. She looked creepy, to be honest. When she puts a hand on my arm and pushes her boobs in my field of view, I can't help but look.

"Nice to meet you, Jace." Again this seductive smile.

"Lightwood!" To my relief, I hear a familiar voice calling my name and I turn around to look where it's coming from.

The first thing I see is a head with bright red locks, who is talking with an elderly woman wearing a neon green turban and a purple dress. But she's not the one who called my name. Her geeky friend, Simon is walking towards us with a grin on his face.

"Simon," I greet him. "Thank god a familiar face."

He smirks at me, "Missed me already Blondie?"

I roll my eyes at him.

"What's the bitch doing here?" Kaelie next to me spits.

Surprised I look at her. I forgot she was there for a second. She has her arms crossed and is glaring intensely at someone. Following her gaze, I see Clary walking in our direction.

Simon laughs at Kaelie's expression.

Stopping next to Simon in front of me, Clary grins at me. "Hey, Jace."

Smirking I response, "Hi, little girl."

Kaelie snorts. Clary's eyes wander towards the blonde girl next to me and her genuine smile is replaced by an arrogant grin.

"Missed me bitch?" she asks. The blonde huffs and turns on her heels, flipping Clary off, who only laughs.

She then looks at her friend and asks, "Can you please give us a sec, Si?" He nods and goes to the front of the room, taking a seat.

"What's up with you and Kaelie?" I ask her.

She laughs, "Didn't you notice? We're the best of friends."

I sigh. "Okay, I get it. None of my business."

She shrugs. "We never got along. She hated me from the moment we met. It's just how it is. Jealousy I guess."

She doesn't sound arrogant, just like she's stating facts. And I guess that's what she's doing. I grin.

She returns my smile for a second before growing sincere again. "Listen, I just really wanted to thank you for yesterday."

Confused I frown. "For what? As far as I remember, I am the one who has to thank you for the rest of my life."

Rolling her eyes she responses, "For making me realises, I don't have to be afraid of music anymore."

My confusion is immediately replaced by a soft smile. "I'm really glad you realised that."

She smiles and then links her arm through mine, pulling me towards where Simon is sitting at the front of the class. Clary plops down next to him and I sit down beside her; and not a moment to late.

As we sit down, the elderly woman with the green turban stands in front of the class and everyone immediately stops talking.

"Good morning, everyone. As I can see, there are some new faces between us. My name is Madame Dorothea and in this class we will mostly address the theoretical part of your musical education. However we will also plan our annual, infamous music night on the first advent. Are there any questions so far?"

It sounds more like a rhetorical question to me, however there is still one hand going up.

"Miss Whitewillow?" Madame Dorothea asks annoyed.

Kaelie intensely glares at Clary again and angrily asks, "What's _she_ doing here?"

"Ah Miss Whitewillow, immediately getting down to business, aren't we? Alright, I actually thought we would first do a little introduction round, since we have a few new faces in this class but it seems like we have to get back to that later." Madame Dorothea remarks. She doesn't seem to be fazed by that.

"As most of you know, the young woman Miss Whitewillow is so rudely glaring at, is Miss Clarissa Fray. Miss Fray left this class after her first semester because of personal reasons." Kaelie sniggers.

I look at Clary surprised. She seems to notice my look because she squeezes my thigh for a second without looking at me. I'm shocked by the gesture but try not to react ( _Her hand was way too far up my thigh_ ). Simon, next to Clary, smirks at my expression. _That bastard, he knows exactly what I'm thinking._

"However," Madame Dorothea continues, "although Miss Fray isn't attending this or any of her practical music classes, she is still part of the music programme and most of you know this. Being a part of this, she has every right to participate in our annual music night. I am pretty sure, you all remember last year. Clary told me she wrote a composition for this year's music night. She is looking for people who want to play with her at the music night. Is someone interested?" Madame Dorothea finishes her speech.

A few hands shoot in the air and after a second I join them. Clary shoots me an amused look and I wink at her.

"Madame Dorothea?" Kaelie interrupts again. "Clary probably can't even play properly anymore." She says in a sugar sweet voice that makes me cringe. That girl's annoying.

"Try to sound like you believe it, next time you want to talk someone down, Kaelie." A tall, muscular boy with dark brown hair defends Clary.

She throws him a mind-blowing smile. "Thank you, Thomas."

Before they can continue, Madame Dorothea suggests, "If anyone has doubts regarding Miss Fray's talent, I am sure she's so kind as to give us a little sample of her talent. Am I right Clarissa?" She then looks at Clary with a look that doesn't leave room for discussion.

Sighing, Clary gets up, a small leather-bound book in hand, walks over to the instruments, and sits down in front of the sleek, black piano. I'm impressed. Totally wasn't expecting _this._

Clearing her throat, Clary looks at the class. "It's one of my older pieces. The few of you who have seen me perform solo before, may know it. It's called _Devil in me."_

With that her small, slim fingers, touch the keys, eliciting the first notes from the piano. It doesn't sound like it's going to be a happy song.

Then she starts singing.

 _Far in the distance  
This is the view from the other side  
How did I let this pass me by? _

She has the sweet voice of an angel. She's captivating.

 _You took me for granted,  
Planted thorns in this garden of mine.  
What are the chances my hope has died? _

I can't believe my ears and my eyes are fixed on her face. Clary closed her eyes when she started singing and though she has her little note book opened, she doesn't need to look at it.

 _Please have mercy_ _  
_ _You unnerved me_ _  
_ _I don't deserve this pain, no._

 _So don't break my heart_ _  
_ _I ain't never done_ _  
_ _Nothing to deserve this_ _  
_ _I'm torn apart_ _  
_ _You've had your fun_ _  
_ _Do you suppose I earned it?_

Her fingers remember the right keys effortlessly and her lips the sound of the lyrics.  
I am a little taken aback by the pain I can hear in her voice. She sings with so much emotion and a shudder runs down my back.

 _Do you not see  
How I'm begging on my knees?  
No don't speak, don't breathe,  
You bring out the Devil in me. _

Not a single person in the auditorium is making a sound. It's like everyone has hold their breaths.

 _Thinking it over  
Those were days dark as ebony night  
The end of October seemed like a life time  
I had a suspicion  
But didn't want to believe you a liar  
You had a mission  
To prove me right. _

Even Kaelie doesn't make a sound and when I glance in her direction, she glares at her feet, making me grin.

 _You took my trust  
Ground it to dust  
Found out I know better. Yeah._

 _So don't break my heart_  
 _I ain't never done_  
 _Nothing to deserve this_  
 _I'm torn apart_  
 _You've had your fun_  
 _Do you suppose I earned it?_

Clary's voice is so captivating. She seems like this tough, little girl with that intriguing personality and that throws out sarcasm at every opportunity. But I realise that deep down, she's a big softie.

 _Do you not see  
How I'm begging on my knees?  
No don't speak, don't breathe,  
You bring out the Devil in me_

I cannot even imagine, what this girl had to go trough already in her short life.

* * *

 **Clary**

When I play the last note, the room is left in utter silence. Then everyone suddenly claps their hands and cheers. One girl actually has teared up during my song and I can't help but feel proud of myself.

Smiling my gaze falls on Jace, who looks slightly baffled. I smirk at him and he chuckles quietly.

"Thank you, Clary." Dorothea says and I return to my seat between Simon and Jace.

Simon high-fives me and I laugh.

"That was actually not bad." Jace remarks, smirking. "But I'm still better than you."

I only roll my eyes. "We'll see. But not today." Looking at my phone, I see that Jordan will be here in a couple of minutes. Looking at Madame Dorothea, I motion for her that I have to go and she nods.

"Well, for all of those who had doubts, I hope you are proven wrong now. Miss Fray will come in sometimes during the next few weeks and explain what she has planned. Everyone who's interested has a chance to tell her. But now we will return to our actual lesson. Thank you for stopping by, Clarissa."

I nod, "Thank you for letting me."

I wave at the class and when Simon whistles behind me, I flip him off.

Then a familiar voice shouts, "See you, little girl." I shake my head, amused.

Without turning around I shout back, "Later, Blondie." before leaving the class.

Outside the room, Jordan is already waiting for me, a big, excited grin on his face.

"Hey Clary, thanks for the offer. I can't wait to finally have my sleeve finished."

Grinning I say, "Yeah, it's about time."

* * *

Helen and Aline both are at the parlour when we arrive. No one looks surprised to see me though I don't usually work today. I tell Jordan to get ready and comfortable in my room while I talk to Helen for a moment. When I enter the room, Jordan already neglected his shirt and sits on the chair, waiting for me, a wide grin adorning his face. He looks as excited as a kid in a candy shop it's adorable and I have to laugh.

The sleeve on his left upper arm contains of a pack of wolves running through a forest by night. Don't ask me why he wanted wolves but it looks pretty bad-ass. Now all that's missing is colour ( _that I don't understand either_ ).

It's about over an hour later, while I am working on the last wolf on Jordan's arm, that Aline pops her head inside.

"Hey Clare, how long do you think you still need? There's someone asking for you."

Stopping for a minute, I turn to look at her. "Who is it?"

She shrugs. "Dunno. But Seb told him to come here and we both know why my dear cousin recommends Blackthorn's and that's not because of my girlfriend."

Sighing I tell her I'll be there in a couple of minutes and Aline nods and leaves. I finish up Jordan's tattoo. He absolutely loves the outcome and I'm incredibly proud that he does. I love doing tats for my friends. It's amazing that they trust me to draw on their skin, leaving a permanent fingerprint.

Jordan is so excited to show Maia the finished product. "Unfinished it already turned her on a lot. Can you imagine how she'll jump my bones when she sees it's finished?" He grins mischievously at me and I burst out laughing.

I am still laughing hard when I see him standing at the front desk, talking to Aline. At the sound of our voices, both heads turn to look at us and I am met with a familiar pair of honey coloured eyes.

Jace's smile freezes when he sees me and I frown. But instead of letting him know that his reaction confuses me, I smile and say,

"Hey Blondie, couldn't wait to have my magical hands all over you, could you?" Aline and Jordan both start laughing and I can see Jace's jaw twitching. From annoyance or amusement I don't know.

Turning to Jordan, I say my goodbye. "Guess I see you tonight?"

He nods. "Yeah. Is the whole group coming?"

"Probably." I answer and we quickly hug. He nods at Jace and waves at Aline before he leaves.

Turning my attention back to the other two people in the room, my gaze falls onto a smirking Aline and I grumble, "Your cousin is an annoying pieces of shit."

Cackling she remarks, "Well, _you_ dated him for three years..."

"God knows how I got this idea." I whisper but she still hears me and laughs. But then the phone rings and she returns to her work.

With a sigh, my eyes settle on Jace, who studies me curiously.

I wave him to follow me and soon we're back in the room Jordan and I just left.

"I take Sebastian didn't tell you I work here."

Jace shakes his head. "He just told me that Blackthorn's has the best artist ever."

"Well, that's flattering." I grin but then frown again. "You didn't look happy to see me."

He shakes his head, a small smile playing at his lips. "I was just surprised to see you again so soon."

I nod. "Alright. You still want to do this or do you want me to introduce you to Helen?"

He shakes his head, a golden strand of hair falls into his eyes and I have to force myself to not reach out and brush it away. "No, I trust you."

Surprised I nod. "Okay, do you have an idea of what you want already?"

Shaking his head, Jace says, "No but I want it on my back, since there probably is the most space. And I want something big."

I study him. The skulls on his hands, the Celtic nods around his wrist and the runes on his upper arm and the black lines that disappear beneath his shirt.

"Take your shirt off." I tell him.

With a smirk, Jace replies, "Can't wait to see me naked, can you now little girl?"

 _Ahh, there he is._ I think. _Asshole Jace is back._

I roll my eyes, as he brings one hand to his neck and pulls his shirt over his head, his eyes not leaving mine and I can see the mischievous glint in them. And I fail suppressing my smile.

His right side is adorned by a thick black tribal tattoo that ends just over the v of his hip and a crucifix adorned with a pair of wings right over his heart. I can't help but stare at his torso, letting my gaze wander over his delicious abs and his art. _Fuck, he's hot._ I motion for him to turn around and he does, a smirk firmly plastered on his face. On his left shoulder there's another Celtic symbol and the Latin expression _Facilis descensus Averno_ is written underneath it. I cannot help but run my finger over the familiar letters. As soon as I touch him, his body tenses. I quickly remove my hand.

"Sorry." I whisper.

He shakes his head. "No, I'm sorry. You surprised me. I wasn't expecting this." He looks at me over his shoulder, a shy smile on his lips.

I gulp and nod, hesitantly bringing my hand back to his skin. When I look up at his face again, I see his eyes are closed and I smile.

"Beautiful." I whisper.

When I'm finished, he turns around to face me, his golden eyes staring right into my emerald ones.

"It means as much as 'The descent into hell is easy'."

"I know what it means." I respond. "I have the same one."

Brows raised he asks where I have it but I shake my head, laughing. "I'm not getting naked in front of you, no matter how much you'd like that."

"Dammit, there goes my hope." Jace playfully grins at me.

I return his grin and then hand him his shirt. "Okay I have an idea. Do you trust me?"

"I trust you." Jace replies, sincerity in his voice.

"Alright, I'll draw you something this week and then show you. It's something that will go with the rest and it won't be meaningless, I promise."

He studies me for a moment and then nods. "Can't wait to see it, little girl. I guess, I should go now."

"Hey Blondie," I call when he opens the door. Handle in hand, he turns to look at me. "Monday's we usually hang around Hunter's Moon. Simon and Magnus will come and I am pretty sure Magnus will invite Alec. Jordan will be there too since Maia works and so do I. And I guess Maia will invite Izzy. My brother and Sebastian have to work so they won't be there. But maybe you want to join us?"

Smirking Jace says, "See you tonight, little girl." And then I am left alone.

I sit down on my desk and start to work on Jace's new tattoo.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this one. Share your thoughts with me.  
** **Your reviews give me life.**

 **Loads of love,  
Katharina xx**

* * *

 **EDIT:**

 **I also worked out a scheduel for everyone. If you want me to put it up, just tell me and I include the link in the next chapter or in my bio or somewhere, where it works :)**


End file.
